La Comadreja Peluda
by diyeim
Summary: Aoshi es un rey con un corazón de oro y una personalidad de hielo, que tendrá la fortuna de conocer a una chica condenada a portar un abrigo de pieles, nunca imagino que la comadreja peluda podría meterse sutilmente en su vida cambiando su mundo, tampoco pensó que el sol, las estrellas y la luna podrían bajar del cielo. Nueva serie, Cuéntelos bien como yo los conté.
1. Chapter 1

**La Comadreja peluda, el príncipe de hielo y la sopa de piedra.**

 **Serie Cuéntelos bien como yo los conté.**

Por: Diyeim

Había vagado por incontables reinos, como era su castigo, la condena por huir de sus deberes la había sobrellevado con dignidad, la cubría un pesado y tosco abrigo, hecho con las pieles de mil animales, cazados por sus cuñados y cocido por sus hermanas, las cuales bañaron con su sangre las pieles para hacer legitimo el ritual de repudio.

"Comadreja", la llamaron un día cuando le lanzaron una piedra y ella adopto ese nombre, porque Bestia peluda le parecía muy largo, harapienta indigno y animal un insulto para con los pobres animalitos.

Después de cuatro años había aprendido a ser una mujer muy útil y a explicar de manera satisfactoria su apariencia "Es una promesa que debo cumplir por el bienestar de mi padre" decía y la gente entendía sin añadir más palabras al relato, porque en aquellas tierras, en aquellos reinos, las promesas era sagradas y se apreciaba a quien las cumplía.

Su aspecto al comienzo le trajo dolor y repudio, pero pronto asumió las cosas por el lado amable y pudo ver un mundo que realmente no conocía, con el tiempo, las buenas maneras y la educación refinada, fueron siendo dejadas de lado a favor de un trato amable y sincero que nunca pensó que podría usar, se dio cuenta de que era fuerte, era valiente y podía hacer todo lo que se propusiera con sus propias manos, para su sorpresa, cazar, pescar y montar a caballo se presentaron como sus más gratas actividades, cocinar, tejer y cultivar como su pasión personal, medicina tradicional, música y alfarería sus conocimientos más valiosos.

Ahora la Comadreja vivía bien, aún era señalada, pero ya no le dolía, su personalidad era tan arrebatadora y libre que pronto se ganaba el aprecio de quienes conocía, su rostro permanecía oculto por la capucha de lobo y el cabello, todos los días cubría su rostro con una pasta hecha con barro para ocultar su color de piel original, al principio usaba hollín pero resultaba antihigiénico para las labores doméstica, la pasta le daba un tono canela oscuro que hacía a la gente pensar que era morena en realidad, cada cierto tiempo tenía que humedecer un poco aquella pasta o aplicarse un poco más porque podía desprenderse de su piel como una cascara, finalmente no era más que barro.

Cuando la madre directora del convento de la colina le solicito al rey de aquel pequeño estado le otorgara un trabajo en la cocina a una chica desvalida, el rey quien se caracterizaba por tener un corazón de oro y una personalidad de hielo, acepto, aun sabiendo que el aspecto de la muchacha era tosco y desagradable, la madre superiora contó la historia que la Comadreja siempre narraba, solo una promesa que incluía no revelar su verdadero nombre.

Había pasado un mes en el castillo y ya era parte del entorno, no tuvo mayores problemas en que la gente se adecuara a su presencia, su diligencia para atender cualquier asunto le ayudo bastante en ser aceptada y el cariño que transmitía a cada persona le permitió llegar a sus corazones.

Esa mañana acarreaba dos baldes con agua, ya no tropezaba como en otros tiempos, los llevaba con facilidad ya que sus pequeños brazos se habían vuelto fuertes a base de trabajo duro, pero se sorprendió cuando uno de los baldes fue arrebatado de su mano.

\- Gensai es el encargado del agua muchacha ¿porque no ha venido por ella? – pregunto una voz profunda y masculina a su lado, la pequeña alzo la cabeza un poco para observar al hombre gigante que le estaba ayudando, lo analizo un momento, tenía una camisa blanca muy fresca y un pantalón café parecía un mozo de cuadra aunque no lo había visto antes.

\- El viejo Gensai amaneció un poco dolorido de la espalda y los otros chicos de la cocina están preparando todo para la llegada del rey, así que como vez yo me ofrecí a venir por el agua.- dijo la chica

\- No me gusta ver a una mujer haciendo esfuerzos innecesarios.- comento el hombre muy serio mientras se dirigía a la cocina con los dos baldes.

\- ¿Mujer? ¿Así no más, sin un apodo o algún comentario incomodo sobre mi aspecto?- pregunto extrañada la muchacha, el hombre sonrió de una manera sencilla pero enternecedora.

\- No tengo que preguntar lo que ya se, una promesa es una promesa y tu decisión de cumplirla es honorable, aunque si tengo una pregunta.- ante esas palabras la Comadreja había acabado de decidir que aquel chico era muy guapo y amable.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- ¿Tu promesa es para siempre?- la niña bajo la cabeza, el hombre por más que había tratado no había podido distinguir ningún rasgo claro de aquel rostro, la capucha, el pelo y la estatura de la joven le impedía darse una idea del aspecto real de aquella mujer.

\- No es para siempre, cuando llegue el momento me quitare el abrigo y diré mi nombre, pero ese día no seré feliz- dijo tristemente llegando a la cocina y dejando estupefacto al joven que comprendió que solo la muerte de alguien querido la podría librar del abrigo de pieles.

\- Comadreja pero si no te has demorado nada- dijo el cocinero mientras volteaba hacia la puerta donde la había escuchado llegar- Ohh pero su majestad Aoshi usted no debería estar cargando eso.- exclamo el anciano intentando llegar donde el soberano pero fracasando en su intento debido al dolor.

\- Eres tu quien no debería estar en pie con un dolor así en el cuerpo, ahora mismo iras donde la curandera, alguien más puede hacerse cargo de la comida

\- Su majestad, para que le digo algo si ya sé que me llevara a rastras si me revelo.- dijo el anciano sonriendo.

\- Yo puedo hacer la comida, hago una sopa de piedra exquisita- los dos hombres vieron con sorpresa a la muchacha que había aprovechado para quitar los baldes al rey y disponer del agua como estaba previsto

\- ¿Sopa de piedra?- preguntaron al unísono.

\- Es la sopa más deliciosa que podrán probar en sus vidas, es muy nutritiva, lleva carne, verduras, granos y por supuesto una piedra, sino ¿porque se llamaría sopa de piedra? – los hombres rieron ante la ocurrencia y la risa de su majestad le pareció a la Comadreja, esplendida y armoniosa.

\- Bien Comadreja está todo dicho, Gensai vamos donde la curandera para que luego puedas probar la deliciosa sopa de piedra que nos hará esta muchacha.- dijo el rey mientras tomaba de la mano al anciano.

\- Esta seguro su majestad, conociendo a la comadreja como la conozco, no es una simple broma, seguro que le hecha piedras a la sopa- el rey simplemente sonrió convencido de que no pasaría algo como eso

Finalmente la hora del almuerzo llego y ya se había regado el rumor por todo el palacio de que la sopa seria de piedra, cuál sería la sorpresa de Aoshi al ver sobre su plato una hermosa piedra blanca en medio de su sopa, la miro con desconfianza, parecía un Cuarzo Lechoso, en el plato de al lado, el del cocinero que había invitado a compartir la susodicha sopa, se observaba un brillante piedra café, la cual reconoció como un Chert, al mirar el plato de su primer ministro una negra y vibrante pizarra se levantaba cual montaña en medio de la sopa, bien debía de admitirlo, la Comadreja dijo que haría una sopa de piedra literalmente.

\- Su majestad perdone el atrevimiento de la muchacha, creo que como me temía estaba hablando en serio.- excuso el viejo Gensai

\- Si es así entonces debe ser exquisita, ¿acaso no dijo eso?- concluyo el príncipe que tomo la cuchara con determinación, no se había asustado cuando tuvo que hacer ese tratado comercial con Saito, no se iba alterar solo por una piedra en su sopa. Sin más la probó y para su sorpresa estaba deliciosa. Los demás comensales al ver el gusto en la cara del príncipe se dispusieron a probarla llegando a la misma conclusión. Al terminar el rey mando a llamar a la comadreja.

\- Tienes una buena sazón pero creo que descubrí el truco de la piedra- la chica sonrió bajo la capa.

\- ¿Y cuál es su majestad? si me es permitido preguntarle.- dijo la muchacha

\- La piedra no es para adornar, tampoco le da sabor al guiso, lo que hace la misma es mantener el plato caliente durante toda la comida porque las piedras fueron sometidas al fuego.- concluyo el rey

\- Su majestad déjeme decirle que usted es muy inteligente, este truco lo aprendí en la región fría de Dimaro, donde las personas para poder combatir el clima extremo, mantienen calientes los fluidos al someter a las rocas al fuego, estas piedras en especial mantienen mejor el calor en comparación al esquisto y al gneis, en nuestro clima permiten que los sabores no cambien durante su consumo.

\- ¡Cuánto me alegro que hallas llegado a mi reino!. – exclamo el muchacho- ¡Kenshin proclama real!, avisa a la población que por mandato del rey todo individuo deberá de conseguir una de estas piedras antes del próximo invierno, explica cómo funciona la roca y prepara dos ferias gastronómicas antes de la próxima nevada para enseñar a los habitantes, esto permitirá una mejor calidad de vida, es algo tan simple pero tan bueno, es más consígueme unas cuantas creo que podríamos crear vapor de agua con ellas para calentar las casas y los establos debo experimentar un poco.- dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba un lápiz y un papel que había arrebatado a su primer ministro para ilustrar sus ideas.

Misao solo agacho la cabeza sintiendo latir su corazón arrebatadoramente, no solo era guapo y amable, también era inteligente y planificador, pero lo más importante desde el comienzo la había tratado como un ser humano, le había ayudado, había confiado en ella como cocinera y ahora le decía que se alegraba porque ella estaba ahí, no era necesario pensar de más para estar segura de algo, el rey Aoshi Shinomori había flechado su corazón.

Nota: Bueno aquí de nuevo empezando con una nueva historia, como algunos de mis lectores saben me gusta escribir series de relatos relacionados con alguna temática, esta vez los cuentos de hadas serán los protagonistas, espero que este fanfic sea de su agrado, como siempre valoro sus comentarios, hasta el momento he planeado 5 capítulos para esta historia, por favor pasen y disfruten.


	2. Capitulo dos sol

**La comadreja peluda, la princesa mapache y el vestido de Sol**

 **Serie Cuéntelos bien como yo los conté.**

 **Por:Diyeim**

El reino de Aoshi era tan pequeño, que ninguno de sus vecinos se había molestado jamás en intentar conquistarlo, para ser exactos era un poblado agrícola cuyo mayor producto de exportación era las artesanías, cestos bellamente labrados, cerámicas de diseños diversos y encantadores, telas magnificas y coloridas, contaban entre los productos que llevados a los reinos vecinos, cada mes salía una caravana militar con los elementos para su comercio, los cuales eran esperados con ansias, los caminos para llegar a este pequeño reino no estaban en las mejores condiciones y Aoshi había decidió que siguieran siendo un pueblo de difícil acceso para evitar la tentación de los conquistadores, porque el rey sabía que su pequeño reino era un paraíso en miniatura y quería protegerlo de las potencias; de afuera traían tecnología y libros, medicinas e instrumentos, semillas y animales otros insumos eran innecesarios puesto que la población era de alguna manera sustentable.

Cuando Misao escucho de la tasita de plata llamada Oniwabanshu se llenó de curiosidad, primero había visto las hermosas telas, luego las magníficas ánforas y finalmente se enamoró de una estera de mimbre con un diseño tan fabuloso que parecía vibrar con vida propia, por eso decidió ir allí, quería aprender algo de eso puesto que con los años aprender cosas nuevas se había convertido en su objetivo en la vida, con las monjas del convento había aprendido a tejer y le pareció una labor esplendida pero ellas le dijeron que no podía continuar en el convento ya que llegaban nuevas novicias a aprender la labor y no había suficiente espacio, por eso le consiguieron otro trabajo, por fortuna había tanto que hacer que nadie estaba ocioso en el pueblo.

Pensaba quedarse en este pueblo alejado de todo porque de alguna manera la alejaba de su tragedia personal, ya tendría tiempo para aprender otro oficio ahora la preparación para el invierno era lo más importante. El príncipe Aoshi contaba con una mentalidad fría y calculadora, estaba preparando diques en ciertas partes del pueblo puesto que según él se avecinaba una gran crecida, con su primer ministro Himura, corrían de un lado para otro dibujando planos y dando órdenes como un general y todos en el pueblo obedecían sin chistar, incluso los cinco únicos presos del pueblo trabajaban sin descanso como parte de su pena, los delitos cometidos eran varios 1. Violencia intrafamiliar, 2 Infidelidad, 3, Corrupción con malversación de fondos del estado 4 Deudas de juego 5 Incumplimiento de promesa.

A pesar de lo pequeño del reino, muchos reyes vecinos codiciaban una cosa del él, al rey Aoshi Shinomori que a sus 32 años aún seguía soltero, muchos monarcas consideraban que si bien no era un partido económicamente hablando, su inteligencia y moderación lo hacían un excelente mandatario, el cual era propicio para suceder en el trono a aquellos hombres que solo tenían hijas como descendencia, por eso cada año presionaban al joven para realizar banquetes en los cuales se hacia la presentación de las doncellas casaderas, no solo asistían princesas, también condesas, marquesas, duquesas y demás aristócratas pudientes que en lo personal se morían por los ojitos de hielo.

Por tal motivo desde hacía varios días se veía entrar al reino una sucesión de damas hermosas o no tanto, dispuestas a cautivar al joven que las trataba con sumo respeto sin demostrar una simpatía especial por ninguna, hasta que llego la princesa Kamiya Kaoru, una niña dulce e inteligente, la sexta hija de un rey justo y noble que Aoshi personalmente admiraba.

La joven prontamente se mostró curiosa por la comadreja peluda y después de pensarlo mucho y averiguar todo sobre la muchacha se decidió a hablarle un día, de inmediato hubo chispa, ambas muchachas compartían un no sé que qué las conectaba, este hecho le dio más puntos a Aoshi para considerarla una posible consorte, si una dama de su distinción no tenía problemas en entablar amistad con el más humilde y extraño de sus siervos, entonces sería una reina formidable y digna de su admiración y confianza.

\- ¿Qué opinas de las damas que han venido comadreja?- le pregunto un día a Misao cuando se encontraba desgranando el maíz en el patio del pozo. La chica lo miro de soslayo, era cruel que le preguntara eso, pero que podría saber el señor Aoshi de las cosas que la joven guardaba en su corazón.

\- Creo que son bellas y distinguidas princesas, pero para un hombre desesperado por hembra cualquier mujer sirve ¿No?- al hombre le disgusto esa parte donde lo trataba como un desesperado y también el tono de la muchacha.

\- ¿Esa es la forma de dirigirte a tu rey comadreja?- pregunto severo, haciendo caer en cuenta que ella no era nadie en realidad para ser tan sincera.

\- Lo lamento señor, la verdad todos sus sirvientes tenemos miedo de que sea engañado por una cara bonita, eso es todo.- argumento

\- Yo no quiero casarme y para mi desgracia cualquier mujer no me sirve- sentencio llamando la atención de la muchacha.

\- ¿Entonces porque hace todo esto?- pregunto sorprendida

\- Porque soy un rey de un pueblo pequeño, debo pensar en mi gente, ya no soy joven y si bien como rey podría desposar a cualquier mujer del reino, lo más conveniente para mi país es una alianza matrimonial con una dama de un pueblo que pueda ser un aliado en momentos difíciles, ese es el precio del poder.- Misao bajo la cara conmovida, por un momento había olvidado a la monarquía y sus duras reglas, ella llevaba años siendo una plebeya feliz, en la medida de lo posible, solo se preocupaba por la comida del día y la dormida en la noche, pero un monarca, un buen monarca, debía pensar en la comida de todos y el sueño de todos, a costa de su propia felicidad, lo admiro con tristeza por eso.

\- Sinceramente mi rey pienso que Kaoru Kamiya es realmente hermosa, inteligente y noble, toda una reina debo agregar, sería una buena esposa viene de un buen reino, todos comentamos que su dulzura podría derretirle un poco mi señor- dijo con el corazón en la mano. El rey miro al cielo, había pensado exactamente en lo mismo, si debía casarse, ella era la adecuada para tal puesto.

\- ¿Comadreja, que escondes bajo ese abrigo de cuero?- la chica lo miro descompuesta, luego se sumergió en su dolor.

\- Un triste pasado mi señor, una ilusión perdida, un montón de secretos y un alma solitaria.- el hombre miro el abrigo encogerse y luego seguir desgranando la mazorca.

\- A pesar de todo eso sonríes feliz, lo sé yo de alguna manera lo siento.- dijo el príncipe sin estar seguro porque decía eso.

\- Es porque, misteriosamente el mundo ofrece incluso en la miseria fulgores que llegan al corazón, me gusta ser parte de su reino, la gente es hermosa, es un pueblo pequeño pero unido y usted mi rey siempre me ha tratado como una persona, no como un animalito sin dueño, no necesito más para ser feliz.-

El príncipe sonrió y se preguntó cómo sería el rostro de aquella chica, no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos, a quitarle la capucha del rostro y mover esos mechones de cabello para conocerlo, ¿acaso su cuerpo reflejaba la belleza de su alma?, se sintió triste, porque si fuera un simple plebeyo la espiaría en la noche para conocerla, había visto en la ventana secar su abrigo de pieles al amanecer, sabía que no dormía con ese atuendo, ella siempre olía a musgo y yerbabuena, y todos se apartaban del baño por respeto a la promesa de la mujer, pero él si fuera un simple mortal, como chiquillo inquieto sin ningún atisbo de lujuria se escabulliría en la noche para contemplarla, a veces había soñado que lo hacía y despertaba convencido de que lo había hecho.

Un día la princesa Kaoru estaba llorando cerca al pozo, Misao la vio a lo lejos y con mucho disimulo la llevo a un sitio donde las demás damas no notaran su debilidad, no era bueno en este ámbito de poder, expresar sentimientos tan puros, aunque al ser la sexta hija no fuese un buen prospecto a la corona.

\- Que sucede princesa Kaoru porque esta triste, mira que los mapaches no lloran.- dijo intentándola alegrar, un día la princesa le dijo que si parecía una comadreja entonces ella parecía un mapache, así que de cariño algunas veces se atrevía a llamarla de esa manera.

\- !Oh comadreja, amiga mía!, hoy el primer ministro Kenshin me ha informado que el príncipe está interesado en mi.- dijo con pena.

\- Pero eso es genial, no es por lo que venias, a conquistar el corazón del hombre de hielo.- dijo animándola

\- Si lo sé- y seguía llorando- esa era mi intensión pero… - la muchacha miro a su amiga segura de que podría confiar en ella- pero es que mi corazón se ha enamorado del joven Kenshin, es absurdo pero en estos pocos días ese hombre ha hecho presa de mi alma y sé que no le soy indiferente, teníamos la esperanza de que el rey no se percatara de mi presencia, por eso he huido de las fiestas de té y de los pequeños eventos de palacio previos a la fiesta y me he refugiado contigo en la cocina, pero al parecer lo único que hice fue hacer evidente mi disgusto por la nobleza, y eso precisamente ha encantado al príncipe, sé que es un buen hombre, pero yo no quiero al rey- dijo llorando.

La comadreja se sintió completamente culpable, ella misma la había propuesto como prometida, la miro, se veía tan linda, era tan buena y sincera, sería una maravillosa reina para el Onniwabanshu y para su querido señor Aoshi,y la entendía a cabalidad porque el rey había hecho presa de su corazón el primer día que lo conoció.

\- Quien te manda a ser tan buena, hasta yo te propuse como reina, si me hubieras dicho que estabas enamorada del vagabundo me hubiera encargado de esparcir rumores tan feos que hicieran al rey huir de ti- dijo con pena viendo a su amiga, que lloraba aún más con cada segundo- Descuida amiga algo haremos, sé que Himura no se atreverá a hablarle al rey y tú tampoco, pero encontrare la manera de que sepa lo que sucede en sus corazones, si Aoshi es el hombre que pienso que es, no te tomara por esposa después de saber esto.

El día de la fiesta, Misao preparo la famosa sopa de piedra, festejo con los agregados del palacio bebiendo algunas copas y de repente desapareció en la noche alegando mareo a causa del licor, sus amigos juraron cubrirla el resto de la velada, ya en la oscuridad de su cuarto, respiro profundo, se había bañado quitando de su rostro la pasta morena, había usado un agua de azucenas para alejar los aromas de la cocina y había realizado un bello peinado con su cabello cogiéndolo todo en una trenza tipo canasta en la cual era experta, volvió a respirar cuando se arrodillo junto al baúl recordando viejos y amargos tiempos.

(En el pasado)

\- Muy bien ministro Hoji, se ha hecho según la ley, a pesar de que me parece absurdo que ustedes me obliguen a buscar reina cuando estoy tan viejo, he mandado a traer de todo el reino, a las damas casaderas y viudas para que se prueben el anillo y así cumplir la susodicha ley, pero como ve, ninguna mujer como lo exige el texto, de este reino sin importar su posición social ha tenido una mano lo suficientemente delicada para ese anillo- dijo satisfecho el rey Okina desde su trono de hierro- No necesito un heredero varón, mis dos hijas mayores están bien casadas con hombres nobles que pueden sucederme con dignidad en el trono, es más, preferiría que Okon fuese la regente del reino, pero no voy a pelear con eso.

\- Tiene razón su majestad en casi todo, pero como ha dicho la ley es la ley y el congreso en pleno ha aprobado con apoyo de un regimiento del ejército que la ley se cumpla a cabalidad y solo hay una dama que no se ha probado el anillo.

El rey abrió como platos los ojos al ver como sus soldados tomaban por la fuerza a su hija de 14 años, sus yernos de inmediato al ver la agresión empuñaron sus armas y comenzaron a pelear con la finalidad de soltar a la muchacha que era arrastrada por la sala del trono, el rey era sostenido por sus tenientes y las princesas agarradas por las damas de honor a las cuales les jalaban los cabellos.

Fue cuestión de segundos antes de que Hoji pusiera el anillo maldito en el pequeño dedo y que este ajustara a la perfección, ante este hecho todos en el salón se quedaron quietos, ya no había nada que hacer estaba escrito, el rey comenzó a llorar al igual que las princesas, mientras que la pequeña dama observaba la joya con un terror aberrante en su pecho.

\- La ley es la ley - sentencio el ministro con una sonrisa triunfante, no le agradaba la idea de que esa pequeña escuálida fuera la reina, pero era un fanático extremo de las leyes y hacerlas cumplir era su misión más importante.- el día después de estar listos los tres vestidos de la ceremonia se realizara el matrimonio.

\- En ese caso mi primer vestido deberá ser resplandeciente como el sol, no me casare con nada inferior a eso- alcanzo a modular la joven aun en trance pero pensando cómo salir de ese enredo, una de sus hermanas se soltó y agrego efervescente.

\- Debe estar tejido con hilos de oro de buena ley, tan finos como los hechos por una araña.- la otra hermana despertó del letargo.

\- Debe pesar muy poco, y tener incrustados en la solapa ámbares tan preciosos y puros que el sol se refleje a través de ellos.- agrego emocionada

\- Los zapatos deben ser bordados con cuentas forjadas en mil fraguas y el oro debe de venir de una sola mina.- Agrego uno de sus cuñados.

\- Las joyas del ajuar deben provenir de los 7 reinos principales y deben estar realizadas en cera perdida en su totalidad y el metal debe ser la aleación de Tumbaga de los indígenas del norte.- agrego el otro cuñado.

\- Y la tiara- dijo el rey con pesadez pero entendiendo la idea de su familia- debe ser tan majestuosa que parezca la cresta solar, adornada con esmeraldas y rubíes.

\- Eso es imposible de conseguir.- alego el ministro furioso.

\- La ley es la ley,- dijo Misao- y la ley dice que puedo exigir cualquier cosa para mi ajuar de novia, o acaso piensa ir en contra de sus propios preceptos, cuando obtenga mi primer vestido si cumple con mis exigencias entonces les diré como serán los otros.

\- Si creen que pueden ser más grandes que la ley, es que no me conocen lo suficiente, tendrá su traje de resplandor solar así yo me muera en el intento.

Aun recordaba como salió aquel demonio del salón seguido por la corte y como su familia se acercó a ella llorando desconsoladamente. Pero el pasado era pasado, su padre le dijo que solo podía utilizar el traje una vez, que debía usarlo con inteligencia, en aquel tiempo le sugirió llegar con él a algún reino y solicitar auxilio político, pero pronto se vio seguida por los fanáticos de la ley y entendió que podría llamar mucho la atención y ser arrastrada de nuevo al reino. Habían pasado muchos años y estaba tan lejos y había escuchado de trajes tan majestuosos que el suyo no sería mejor que los demás, así que con decisión se colocó el vestido de resplandor solar, era por una buena causa, pero también debía admitirlo por un egoísta deseo.

Estaba parada frente a la puerta lateral, ya había contado hasta diez, luego hasta veinte, luego había rezado en tres lenguas pero aún no se atrevía a entrar, el traje era pesado pero gracias a estos años de duro trabajo podía llevarlo sin problemas, también debía admitir que el hecho de no haber crecido una pulgada era bueno, a sus catorce se estancó, pecho plano, cintura estrecha, caderas anchas y piernas largas, eran en suma los atributos con que contaba.

Volvió a dar una vuelta en su puesto sin atreverse a entrar, el guantelete de oro y la corona de tumbaga relucían incluso con la poca luz que se filtraba por la puerta, sin más se dio una palmada en el rostro y con todo su valor abrió la puerta, causando con este gesto un gran resplandor en el salón, en ese momento odio su vestido, había pensado escabullirse por los laterales hasta dar con el rey e invitarlo a hablar, pero no, su vestido refulgía como el sol y las velas hicieron del mismo un derroche resplandeciente, intento esquivar las miradas y camino rápido entre la multitud que le abría paso con solo verla, se sentía incomoda, fuera de lugar pero sobre todo en peligro.

Aoshi la vio, claro que la vio, tenía que verla, como ocultar aquel pequeño astro que más que sol parecía cometa dejando una estela de fuego a cada paso, buscaba algo entre la gente, y supuso que como era lógico se trataba de él, con delicadeza comenzó a seguirla analizando su porte, se movía con elegancia pero con miedo, su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza muy elaborada, era oscuro con ligeros visos azules, su cuello era blanco como las plumas de un cisne, y era pequeña demasiado pequeña para su gusto, de repente vio como la joven dama era acorralada por dos príncipes vecinos, era de esperarse no había nada malo en ello, solo el hecho de que la joven retrocedió asustada, Aoshi se apresuró a ir a su encuentro, parecía un animalito apresado, de lejos vio en aquel rostro el reflejo del terror, y como la dama preparaba una mano para golpear si se acercaban más.

Nada trascendental, pensaba el príncipe, en estas reuniones eran comunes las cachetadas de las damas, una fiesta no sería fiesta sin un par de golpecitos femeninos de por medio, de hecho él se había ganado unas cuantas, las cuales eran motivo de chanza cuando se quedaba a beber con otros hombres, pero el problema radicaba en que el guantelete de la dama era de oro sólido, y una sola cachetada por muy débil que fuera podría terminar en un problema de estado porque el metal seguramente laceraría el rostro, y por la forma en que la chica levantaba la mano y señalaba a los príncipes podía asegurar que tenía fuerza, para mover ese guante se necesitaba fuerza, sin más se acercó por la espalda y con delicadeza tomo la mano de la joven.

\- Permítame mi joven dama la llevare a un lugar más tranquilo donde pueda tomar un poco de aire, le parece bien.- dijo el rey y sintió como la muchacha respiro tranquila al escucharlo relajando su mano y volteando suavemente dando visos dorados destellantes al hacerlo.

\- Se lo agradecería enormemente mi soberano, tanta gente me ha puesto nerviosa, no estoy acostumbrada a estas reuniones disculpe usted.- se volteó de nuevo hacia los príncipes y haciendo una graciosa reverencia dijo- me siento terriblemente avergonzada por mi comportamiento previo, pero de las lejanas tierras de dónde vengo dos hombres no se acercan al tiempo con buenas intenciones, sírvanse perdonarme.- los muchachos sonrieron.

\- Entendemos, disculpe usted joven dama debimos de notar que no era de aquí por sus vestiduras y comportamiento.

\- Despidámonos como amigos- agrego el otro hombre haciendo también una venia.

Misao fue dirigida por Aoshi hacia la terraza donde ordeno que le llevaran unas copas de vino y no ser molestado. La chica temblaba y no de frio, casi había ocasionado un incidente diplomático, pero se sintió tan desvalida, las lágrimas trenzaban por salir de sus ojos, cuando el rey le ofreció una copa la tomo de un solo sorbo, depositándola con fuerza sobre el barandal, Aoshi vio el gesto y un ligero deja vu vino a su mente, conocía a alguien que hacía lo mismo, ¿pero quién?

\- Se encuentra mejor señorita.- Misao dio un respingo y bajo su mirada haciendo que las joyas resplandecieran de nuevo.

\- Su majestad es usted muy benévolo con esta humilde sierva- Aoshi alzo una ceja escéptico, ¿humilde sierva? una mujer vestida con un traje con el cual podría dar de comer a su pueblo por muchos años, pero al ver la angustia de la muchacha decidió ahorrarse el comentario.

\- Siempre es difícil llegar a un punto de encuentro entre las culturas, las costumbres pueden ser una causa de conflictos innecesarios, de dónde viene niña.- pregunto el monarca.

\- De donde nace el alba, - dijo la muchacha aun con el rosto dirigido al suelo pero totalmente encendido al sentirse observada por el rey de repente recordó la razón de este encuentro tomo valor de nuevo y se dispuso a hablar- Mi justo rey, sé que su corazón es noble y que tiene intenciones de tomar por esposa a la hermosa princesa Kaoru, pero le ruego que no lo haga- ese comentario molesto al rey.

\- Acaso ella no es digna, quizás tu serias mejor para ese puesto- alego con una nota agreste el dueño del castillo.

\- No, como cree,- dijo en un gesto tan mundano que el rey se sorprendió, nuevamente un ligero deja vu vino a su mente- la princesa es una mujer digna y justa, y en verdad no hay entre las damas hoy reunidas en el castillo una persona más adecuada para tal papel, sin embargo, ruego que me escuche esta noche – suplico la muchacha levantando el rostro y mostrando por primera vez la belleza de sus ojos verdes, Aoshi quedo anonadado.

\- Te escucho, que razón puede haber para que considere el no desposar a la princesa Kamiya.

\- Solo aquella que un rey inteligente debe tener en cuenta en su actuar, la princesa es sin lugar a dudas lo más conveniente para el reino, y estoy segura de que cumplirá fielmente a los designios que vos y su padre deparen para ella con la mayor resignación posible, - la muchacha le sostenía la mirada con tanta franqueza que el rey le hizo un gesto para continuar con sus argumentos- pero la joven ha quedado prendada de otro hombre mi señor, y este hombre también corresponde con su corazón a tales sentimientos, mi rey ve ese caballo blanco con alforjas,- dijo señalando la plaza central desde el balcón- hoy cuando usted declare a la princesa su prometida, su primer ministro partirá para no volver, puedo dar fe de la virtud de la dama la cual usted comprobará en la noche de bodas, pero debe saber que tendrá un matrimonio frio y doloroso que vivirá del anhelo de lo imposible,- la chica reflejaba dolor en sus verdes ojos- se bien que para los nobles el amor no existe, - sentencio con una nube de desconsuelo en sus pupilas- sin embargo, usted mi señor sabrá que si el compromiso se efectúa el dolor teñirá su vida y la de ella de negro, y la felicidad que suele crecer con los años será una mariposa sin color por la melancolía y a la larga esta situación no será buena para el pueblo.- dijo por ultimo con una lagrima titilante en los ojos.

Aoshi no sabía que pensar cuando la joven dama volvió a clavar su mirada al suelo, Kaoru era perfecta, si… pero no para él, lo sabía, ella era demasiado tierna, ahora entendía la extraña actitud de Himura en aquellos días, como había terminado con diligencia todos los pendientes, como había celebrado la noche anterior deseándole buena suerte y como había preparado todo… para irse, también entendió la nostalgia reflejada en los ojos de la bella princesa, estaba resignada, sonrió levemente, una reina triste es lo peor para un reino, de pronto una tonada comenzó a sonar a lo lejos, el rey tomo de la cintura a la muchacha y sin previo aviso comenzó a bailar, Misao se asustó y después de tres intentos torpes logro seguirle el paso, no se a trevió a mirarlo ni a preguntar nada, pero su corazón latía como un fuego ardiendo.

¿Su pequeño espectáculo habría servido para algo?, ¿el rey tomaría a bien sus palabras, o simplemente había hecho que todo terminara peor?, al dar una vuelta majestuosa dejo de pensar en ello y simplemente sintió como el rey la llevaba en aquella danza, no bailaba un vals desde los catorce años pero ahora sentía la músico susurrándole algo al oído y transmitiendo a su piel una sensación desconocida pero agradable, cerró los ojos y en medio de un impulso insano permitió descansar su cabeza en el pecho de joven que había dejado de meditar unos minutos para concentrarse en ella.

¿Quién era la muchacha, de donde había venido, porque sentía que la conocía de antes?, tan diminuta y esbelta, no hablaba como una plebeya, tampoco como una noble, era un engendro en su vocabulario, en sus gestos, venia del alba, vestía de sol, y había evitado que cometiera el peor error de su vida, hablaría con el rey Kamiya, lograría que aceptara a su ministro como yerno, igual Himura era admirado y tan demandado como él como consorte en los reinos vecinos, no había mayor diferencia como partido a la hora de la verdad, en dinero ambos podían ser igual de ricos, y Himura tenía derecho al trono en caso de que el muriera sin descendencia, si el vagabundo como era conocido había encontrado el amor, ser celestina de su amigo no significaba ningún reto, pero ella, la pequeña de ojos esmeraldas le hacía sentir en ese momento entre sus brazos como si estuviera en casa, quizás esta muchacha misteriosa, tenía ese algo que le faltaba a su reino.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo el príncipe cuando termino la canción. La muchacha salto asustada y miro el reloj en la pared del centro del salón.

\- Soy Sol, acaso no es evidente – dijo mientras sonreía y retrocedía en un gesto juguetón e inquieto, que esta vez sí reconoció plenamente, todos los deja vu se transformaron en imágenes en su cabeza, claro que había visto a alguien chocar la copa, claro que había escuchado a alguien decir "No, como cree", claro que había visto a alguien moverse de manera juguetona, hiperactiva e inquieta, y esa persona era ella, su comadreja concluyo. Misao vio en el rostro del rey gran desconcierto y de inmediato supo que había hecho algo mal, que él la había descubierto o al menos creía reconocerle.

Aoshi continuo siguiendo a la dama despacio y suspicaz ¿La comadreja? eso era imposible, pero su voz era similar, a lo lejos otra melodía empezó a sonar y el rey vio como ella se escurría al salón, la siguió meditativo paso a paso, con la mirada, necesitaba más pistas sobre ella, no ira a ninguna parte pensó el rey, donde podría ir con un vestido como ese, donde podría esconderse con esos ojos preciosos, pero para su sorpresa, en medio de la gente desapareció sin dejar huella.

Misao se escondió tras una cortina que daba a un pasaje secreto, corrió hasta su cuarto donde se quitó de inmediato el traje dorado, se deshizo el peinado y tomo su abrigo de pieles, corrió hasta una de las chimeneas y se cubrió con ceniza el rostro, ella había reconocido en los ojos de Aoshi una mirada que solo había visto dirigida a ella como la Comadreja, no podía permitir que la descubriera, llego hasta uno de los barriles con licor y se hecho un poco encima de la ropa, diría que estaba borracha, tal como sospecho cuando se dirigía a la cocina con dos cervezas vio a Aoshi caminando a zancadas, seguro sospechaba pero confiaba en que sus amigos mantuvieran su promesa de cubrirla y le ayudaran a montar una cuartada.

\- ¿Dónde está la comadreja?- dijo el rey algo agitado cuando llego a la cocina, uno de los chicos se levantó le miro a los ojos decidido pero borracho.

\- Ha terminado la sopa de piedra que estábamos sirviendo, verdad muchachos- y todos los demás apoyaron al siervo- y ha tomado con nosotros todo este tiempo- afirmo sonriendo, todos los demás vitorearon al mozo de cuadra afirmando aquel hecho para desconcierto del príncipe que no dudo de ellos ni por un momento.

\- Y ahora la comadreja llega con más cervezas para mis amigos- dijo la muchacha desde la puerta y todos gritaron al tiempo, en aquellas épocas era permitido que el personal después de haber servido la última vianda festejara en la cocina.

Aoshi la vio pasar a su lado con confianza, la vio entregar una cerveza a quien le había salvado la patria, en medio de bromas, la olio y noto el aroma a licor que despedía su cuerpo, ¿se había engañado a sí mismo?', ¿porque pensó que ella y la mujer del sol compartían el mismo cuerpo?, los gestos seguros y desobligantés de ella nada tenían que ver con los de la chica del alba.

\- ¿Porque tienes la cara llena de Hollín?.- pregunto con brusquedad y Misao sonrió mientras le ofrecía una cerveza al rey.

\- Porque me caí por estar corriendo cerca a la chimenea, me puse a llorar como plañidera y me limpie el rostro con las manos embarradas, - dijo sonriendo y sonando borracha- mañana me baño que falta poco para el amanecer su majestad. – El rey acepto la cerveza y se la tomo de un golpe dejándola con violencia sobre la mesa sorprendiendo a todos.

\- ¡Y bien que esperan, donde está la música acaso esto no es una maldita fiesta!- exclamo el monarca que fue vitoreado mientras una polca comenzó a sonar, en ese momento entro Himura agitado.

\- ¿Que crees que estás haciendo Aoshi,? después de armar tremendo revuelo allá arriba vienes y te refugias aquí.- dijo sorprendido el muchacho, rojo como un tomate.- Además creo que merezco una explicación.- Aoshi sonrió y después de tomarse otra cerveza de un solo golpe le dio un puño en toda la cara al muchacho lanzándolo al suelo y haciendo que toda la cocina quedara en silencio.

\- Eso es por no haberme dicho que te habías enamorado de la princesa,- luego le dio una patada en el suelo de la cual no se defendió, Misao se abrazó el pecho casi al punto de un infarto, ¿que había hecho?- Eso es por pretender dejar el reino sin avisarme- luego lo levanto del suelo por las solapas y le sonrió con verdadera alegría en los ojos mientras lo abrazaba- y esto es porque deseo que seas muy feliz con tu prometida.- Kenshin se aferró a él y se permitió llorar un momento conmovido musitando gracias. De repente se escuchó un estrepito en la puerta, la joven princesa Kamiya venía con zapatilla en mano en busca de su amor.

\- Oh, ¡por Dios! ¿están bien?

\- Saluden a la prometida del vagabundo- Grito el rey y una euforia colectiva invadió todo el lugar porque más de uno ya había visto la química de ellos, Misao corrió donde su amiga aun con las manos sobre el pecho, lo había hecho, pensó, el príncipe había actuado con sabiduría, ambas lloraron de alegría antes de que la música volviera a sonar y se armara tremendo jolgorio, Kenshin invito a bailar una polca a la comadreja, Aoshi hizo lo mismo con la princesa mapache, y entre vuelta y vuelta, grito y grito, hubo un cambio de parejas y el rey termino en brazos de la comadreja.

Al momento que sus grandes manos rodearon la estrecha cintura sintió una chispa atravesarle el cuerpo, cuando dio la primera vuelta de la polca, vibrante y violenta, sintió su pequeño cuerpo casi volar, con lo diminuta que era no podía esperar menos, pero la chica lo tomo con fuerza de la camisa, ya que no alcanzaba bien su hombro y se aferró con seguridad a su mano para mantener el ritmo desenfrenado de la danza, antes de continuar el baile segura y vivaz.

Si, se dijo el rey, no podían ser la misma persona, la chica del alba apenas y se apoyó sobre su pecho, la chica del alba apenas y aferro ligeramente a sus manos, la chica del alba se entregó en su brazos tibia y tímidamente, en cambio, la comadreja lo tomaba con fuerza, cantaba con euforia, vibraba con pasión, le hacía sentir que él era suyo, durante esta danza ella era su dueña, pero de cierta manera que no comprendía en este baile, con esta hembra, tenía la misma tranquila y segura sensación, aquella que le decía que estaba en casa.

Nota: Espero que hallan disfrutado esta entrega, en el siguiente capitulo habrá un poco de acción.


	3. capitulo tres estrella

**La comadreja peluda, la noche de invierno y el vestido de Estrella.**

 **Serie Cuéntelos bien como yo los conté.**

El tiempo pasó, la leyenda de la mujer vestida de sol comenzó a recorrer el reino y los prometidos preparaban su boda con anhelo, cuando el rey Aoshi estaba siguiendo a la dama del alba en medio del salón, se topó con la mirada triste de la princesa y la mirada resignada del primer ministro, en ese momento decidió que habían cosas más importantes que seguir a una mujer, se dirigió donde el Rey Kamiya y le expuso los hechos, el viejo monarca sonrió aliviado, puesto que ya se había percatado de que su niña consentida miraba para abajo y no para arriba como sus hermanas, en vez de enamorarse del rey lo había hecho de un vasallo, era una suerte que ese vasallo estuviese a la altura de sus expectativas, después de una negociación monetaria entre reyes, Aoshi había dado la noticia para sorpresa de todos, en especial de los enamorados que no perdieron su tiempo y sellaron su amor con un beso antes de que el príncipe desapareciera y terminara en la cocina.

En la cocina, si en la cocina, como ahora, como casi siempre desde hace un tiempo, aquel lugar para el rey empezó a tener un ambiente agradable, los sirvientes adecuaron un sitio cerca a la chimenea, con una cómoda silla y mullidos cojines, una mesita con lámpara para poder leer, una alfombra bordada y unas cuantas sabanas ya que había empezado el frio del invierno, al principio todos se incomodaron, pero las amenas pláticas entre el rey y la comadreja se fueron acompasando con la rutina haciendo para todos natural tener al monarca en una esquina comiendo.

El rey llegaba en la mañana y la comadreja tenía en la mesita una café caliente con pan recién hecho, aunque su majestad desayunaba formalmente con su primer ministro a las 9:00am, a eso de las 6:30am aquellas viandas se convertían en un pequeño y agradable aliciente, la comadreja le llamaba "Los buenos días", la muchacha lo acompañaba sentándose en un cojín en el suelo, a veces los muchachos comentaban que parecían un perrito y su amo junto al fuego.

La joven le narraba al rey alguna anécdota de viaje, como cuando encontró un pescado gigante varado entre las rocas de un rio y como la bestia aun fuera del agua le había dado mucha pelea antes de entrar al sartén, Aoshi reía, preguntaba, opinaba, proponía y hasta narraba sus propias aventuras. A eso de las 11:00am volvía, en la mesita, jugo fresco con jamón serrano, queso y pan, según la niña "La media Mañana". A eso de las 4:30pm, sobre la mesita humeaba un chocolate, con arepa caliente, mantequilla y queso en crema, "La media tarde" según la comadreja, finalmente cuando eran las 10:30pm sobre la mesita se encontraba un vaso de leche caliente y tres pequeñas galletas "Las buenas noches" acaso no es evidente, la comadreja decía.

Y cuando ella decía "acaso no es evidente" el rey volvía pensar en la dama del alba, en los ojos esmeralda, en el resplandor de aquella noche y en aquel vestido, algunas veces soñaba con la capucha de lobo que poseía la comadreja, la veía correr no como un cuero, sino como el animal del que provenía y cuando la fiera lo miraba sus pupilas eran esmeraldas, en su sueño siempre corría y por más que intentara alcanzarlo el lobo se alejaba.

\- Tu capucha es de lobo, ¿porque te dicen comadreja?- la muchacha dio una tremenda carcajada llamando la atención del personal.

\- ¡Que doncella en su sano juicio permitiría que la llamaran loba!, acaso no es evidente- y todos rieron en el salón, menos el rey que nuevamente le parecía escuchar a la dama del alba- me llaman comadreja, porque soy inquieta, hábil e hiperactiva, además también tengo piel de comadreja en mi lomo-, dijo señalando una de sus pieles.

\- A mí me parecen todas iguales, menos la de la capucha, la del lobo.- dijo en tono serio, la chica lo miro preocupada.

\- No ira llamarme de ahora en adelante "Loba", mire que mi madre se revolcaría en la tumba, no es justo que me robe un título que no ejerzo – y otra vez las carcajadas se escucharon.

\- Y tu como podrías ejercer tal título con esa capa eh muchachita.- alego una anciana.

\- Pues con la cabeza, no es lógico, solo tengo que ser más lista que la ley- dijo sonriente mientras molía la pimienta- "nadie debe verme sin la capa", así que si le cubro los ojos al galán, estaría siguiendo la ley al pie de la letra- ahora las carcajadas resonaban con más estrepito, algunas cosas cayeron al suelo y la exclamación de "comadreja astuta" se oía a lo lejos. De improviso uno de los mozos de cuadra se acercó a la espalda de la muchacha y le apretó las nalgas.

\- Lo hubieras dicho antes comadreja- la niña se volteó con el cuchillo en la mano colocándoselo directamente en el cuello, todo el mundo guardo silencio.

\- No era mi intención que tu escucharas, ahora lárgate y recuerda que no tienes ni idea de lo que tengo escondido entre estos cueros- el chico levanto las manos y retrocedió saliendo sonriendo del lugar. Misao retomo como si nada la faena.- También podría buscarme a un chico ciego, eso haría más fáciles las cosas, no tendría que explicarle lo de la capa.- Aoshi miro ese abrigo parlanchín, miro esas manos con guantes de dedo libre, vio la agilidad con la que usaba el cuchillo y solo pensó una cosa.

\- Para hacerlo yo no tendría que quitarte el abrigo- agrego el rey a sus espaldas, mientras se dirigía a la puerta a continuar con sus obligaciones. Misao se puso completamente roja y se centró en mirar la pimienta, de pronto sentía que algo ardía dentro de ella pero no por el condimento.

Y el invierno llego, como siempre, como cada año, cumplido pero esta vez no había sido sereno, esa noche un trueno despertó a la muchacha que sintió en su pecho un gran escalofrió, se levantó en bata y llego hasta la ventana oyendo el bramido del viento, en el patio del pozo se veían luces y hombres corriendo, en ese momento todo fue claro, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Tomo su ropa de diario, pantalón y camisa de manga larga, botas de cuero hasta las rodilla, no se puso los guantes, sospechaba que eran una pérdida de tiempo, se amarro su capa con todos sus broches, sus hermanas habían diseñado aquel abrigo de tal manera que pudiese ser versátil, con ciertos amares el abrigo funcionaba como capa ligera, con otros se convertía en un gabán con mangas, con otros se hacían un abrigo hermético para el frio extremo y con otros amarres se volvía una segunda piel, tan practica que se podía correr con mucha facilidad sin enredarse en nada, ¿cómo lo habían hecho?, todo un misterio, tres noches pasaron explicándole a Misao como sujetar cada broche según la necesidad, tres meses se demoró en entender su funcionamiento y ahora tres minutos en elegir la combinación que a su parecer le sería más útil en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué sucede donde está el rey?- dijo Misao a un mozo cuando entraba completamente mojado con una soga en la mano.

\- Se fue al pueblo, a ver el dique con Himura, ha llovido mucho comadreja, mejor vuelve adentro.- sugirió el joven

\- No, como crees; despierta a todos esto no pinta nada bien huelo a tragedia en el pueblo, prepárame un caballo.- ordeno

\- Estás loca, no despertare a nadie y no vas a ir al pueblo.- dijo sujetándola del brazo.

\- Déjala,- ordeno un chico mientras obligaba al hombre a soltarla- despierta a Gensai yo te preparo a Bucéfalo, a ese animal le gustan las tormentas.- la chica lo reconoció como el que le había tocado las nalgas hace un par de días, el hombre le sonrió coqueto y ella leyó sus pensamientos.

\- Gracias Sanosuke, pero ni aunque cierres los ojos muñeco- le dijo señalándolo antes de correr hacia las habitaciones del viejo cocinero y escuchar una sonora carcajada.

\- Llego hasta el corredor cuando vio al hombre caminar asustado en su dirección.

\- Parece que se cae el cielo- dijo el anciano.

\- Eso me temo, iré a buscar al rey, si las barricadas no funcionan bien entonces tendremos que evacuar el pueblo.

\- ¿Evacuarlo para dónde? - cuestiono el viejo

\- Para acá, despierta a las mozas y los mozuelos, que estén todos alerta en cuanto tenga información volveré para preparar todo, pon a calentar mucha agua y empieza hacer una sopa de piedra, algo me dice que la noche será larga.- el viejo la detuvo un momento y por primera vez en todos esos meses la miro a los ojos, había en esa chiquita tanta determinación y confianza.

\- Muy bien dime tu plan aquí en el castillo en caso de que toque evacuar el pueblo.

\- Si no es necesario seria armar un gran alboroto.- el viejo miro la noche y un trueno partió un árbol

\- Yo me encargo del alboroto y de las consecuencias, no podemos perder tiempo- la muchacha le abrazo antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta del patio siendo seguida por él.

\- Tomen todas las mantas, cortinas, manteles y telas dóblelas en el comedor central para poder dársela a los aldeanos cuando lleguen, preparen lápiz y papel para escribir los nombres de las familias, así sabremos si hay desaparecidos en el pueblo yo se escribir pregunten quien más puede hacerlo, preparen agua con canela para el frio, reserven el licor para los que tengan hipotermia, los niños y ancianos deberán bañarse cuando lleguen para evitar enfermedades, despeja las habitaciones reserva las camas para los niños, heridos y viejos, los demás que duerman en el suelo, llamad a todos los mozos de cuadra que preparen los caballos y carretas, para movilizar a la gente. informad a los caballeros para que viajen con ellos, necesitaremos mensajeros, que los mozuelos más veloces se preparen, dales de comer a todos ahora mismo para que puedan enfrentar el agotamiento, y reza a los dioses porque todo esto sea en vano abuelo. - La chica se bajó la capucha, el cabello le cubría la cara y la pasta morena aún estaba fresca aun así beso el rostro del viejo y le pidió su bendición antes de partir.

Aoshi movía una pesada piedra con otros cuatro hombres, los diques eran fuertes, pero no lo suficiente, tampoco fueron lo suficientemente altos, la tragedia se levantaba a su alrededor de manera abrumadora, daba órdenes como el demonio, con cada minuto llegaban más hombres, Himura corría de casa en casa pidiendo voluntarios saludables para enfrentar al cielo. Cuando Misao llego vio a su señor completamente mojado gritando de nuevo y coordinando a la gente, al verla el hombre se alteró, ¿Habría pasado algo en el palacio? Se acercó a ella corriendo, la chica miraba la muralla temblando de miedo, el retumbar de las aguas acompañado con el eco de la tormenta helaban su sangre.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí comadreja?- le grito el regente.

\- No resistirá – fue lo que dijo – ¡Hay que evacuar a la gente!- Aoshi miro hacia la muralla y desde esa distancia el panorama era muy diferente, aun mas aterrador, ella tenía razón, estaban simplemente postergando lo inevitable, en ese momento llego Himura venía con más hombres del pueblo.

\- Kenshin, evacua todo el pueblo- ordeno el rey.

\- ¿Hacia dónde?- grito desesperado al ver el agua acumulándose con furia

\- ¡Hacia palacio¡- grito Misao en medio de la tormenta- Gensai está preparando todo y detrás de mí viene Sanosuke con una escuadra de caballos, carretas y caballeros para movilizar a quienes no pueden.- Se miraron entre ellos no había tiempo que perder.

\- Himura reúne a las mujeres jóvenes cazaderas para que te ayuden con la evacuación empieza por los barrios bajos, Misao regresa a palacio recibe a la gente - en ese momento llego un pequeño mozuelo en un caballo.

\- Vengo del monasterio las monjas vienen en camino.- todos lo miraron – Sanosuke me ordeno que fuera por ellas, algunas vienen al pueblo otras a palacio, dijo que necesitarían curanderas y la mayoría son muy jóvenes de algo servirán.- argumento el muchacho mirando aterrado la tormenta.

\- Kenshin vete con ellas, yo me quedare con los hombres les daremos tiempo.- Todos se miraron entre sí por última vez y con angustia partieron cada uno a su misión.

Eran las tres de la tarde y seguía lloviendo, Misao gritaba como loca de un lado para otro mientras varias mujeres corrían llevando ollas y barriles hacia dos carruajes que iban repletos, en el patio del pozo, muchachos de 14 y 16 años se despedían de sus madres con una bendición, la gente seguía llegando, mujeres, niños, ancianos y algunos jóvenes que de inmediato eran reclutados por Misao.

\- Estas segura comadreja- Le dijo Gensai cuando la vio subir a la carreta en medio de la lluvia.- Es necesario, saben que pueden morir y han decidido hacerlo, los hombres que están en la muralla no han parado de trabajar en toda la noche, son más de doce horas a este paso no será el agua sino el agotamiento el que acabe con ellos, llevo comida, agua y medicina, también van las monjas para velar por los heridos ya sabemos que hay varios en el pueblo, las muchachas que vienen conmigo me ayudaran a repartir las viandas.

\- Tú también estás cansada muchacha.- le dijo el viejo.

\- Sí, pero al igual que el rey no puedo caer hasta el final- dijo mirando a la gente que se asomaba por las ventanas, en las últimas horas ella se había vuelto la líder de palacio, Kenshin el líder de evacuación, Sanosuke el líder de los caballeros y mozos, Yahiko el líder de los mensajeros y Yumi la madre superiora líder de las curanderas, todos ellos sabían que debían mantenerse en pie hasta el final porque simbolizaban la esperanza.

\- Lo peor aún no ha llegado.- reflexiono el anciano.

\- Falta que caiga el muro y arrase al pueblo.

Mas se demoraron en llegar que en armar campamento, todo había sido planeado con anticipación en palacio, cada persona sabía qué hacer, Misao miro la tormenta, el muro y la barricada, miro a los hombres resbalando en el fango desde una esquina hasta la otra, palas, picas, piedras, sudor y lágrimas de impotencia, todos estaban esperando que Himura avisara que ya no había nadie en el pueblo, mientras tanto debían resistir por sus familias, a lo lejos diviso a su rey, los pantalones rasgados, la camisa hecha girones, llevaba sobre sus espaldas varios bultos que lanzo al suelo, bajo la tela desecha observaba huellas de sangre, Sanosuke llego hasta su lado.

\- Yahiko se desmayó hace un momento- le susurró al oído.

\- ¿Está bien?- pregunto con calma sin cambiar la dirección de su mirada.

\- Descuida me encargue de que ninguno de los mensajeros se diera cuenta de lo que ha sucedido, les dije que había mandado al muchacho por alguien a palacio, solo está cansado.

\- Entiendo, bien hecho, ese niño es muy fuerte estoy orgullosa de él.

\- Y yo de ti.- le susurró de nuevo.

\- No es el momento, el muro no resistirá, caerá en cualquier momento, no mandare a los muchachos que traje de palacio, no hay tiempo de cambiar de puestos hay que sacar a los hombres del muro. – dijo resuelta, Sanosuke observo las fracturas del dique, no alcanzarían a acercarse a ellos a tiempo, ya que el campamento lo dejaron un poco lejos para que no estuvieran en peligro.

\- Los caballeros montaran una telaraña en el pueblo.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Una red para atrapar ahogados – Misao lo miro aterrada.

\- ¡Pero ustedes pueden morir haciendo eso, no hay tiempo! - le grito

\- Un hombre debe hacer lo que un hombre debe hacer y una comadreja debe de salvar al rey.- Le dijo mientras señalaba al regente en medio del muro. La chica tembló un poco y se acercó lo suficiente para darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Si vuelves con vida te daré otro.- dijo resuelta, el hombre se rio.

\- Pero que el próximo sea indecente comadreja.

Corrió entre la multitud hasta llegar donde el regente, al tomarlo de la mano este en un movimiento reflejo cargado de brusquedad la hizo tropezar haciendo que la pequeña se hundiera en el barro y que su capucha callera hacia atrás, un relámpago brillo en el cielo y lo que vio Aoshi le dejo sin aliento, en medio del pantano, entre un amasijo de pelos y pieles unos ojos verdes cual esmeraldas le gritaban con desespero.

\- ¡Ya no hay tiempo se va a quebrar!- y un estruendo lo despertó, el dique estaba sediento, era el momento de evacuar.

\- ¡Vuelve a la colina!- le grito antes de dar la orden a sus hombres de escapar, él se fue hacia el lado contrario del que corría la muchacha, ella debía de salir de ahí, no serviría de nada en ese momento, andaba a toda marcha gritando como el rey - ¡A la colina que se está cayendo!- y los hombres empezaban a correr, ese era el momento.

\- Misao no había acabado de llegar al campamento cuando escucho la presa romperse, aun había hombres al lado de esta y vio con horror como las rocas eran disparadas con furia llevándose a varias personas en su trayecto, mientras las aguas arrastraban tantas otras y entre ellas al rey. La comadreja cayó al suelo ante el macabro espectáculo, no había nada más que hacer, todo estaba consumado, como en cámara lenta observaba el cuerpo de Aoshi siendo llevado por el torrente, las lágrimas salían pero los gritos de su alma no, de repente algo salto al agua y su rey comenzó a ser arrastrado a la orilla, desde varias partes saltaban personas al rio y atrapaban los cuerpos flotantes.

\- ¡Las arañas!- Grito una de las monjas y Misao entendió lo que estaba sucediendo, los caballeros se amarraban a una soga, saltaban por los cuerpos y sus compañeros halaban la cuerda para llegar a la orilla, esas eran las arañas y quien había saltado por su rey tenía el cabello rojo, Kenshin había venido, eso significaba que todos los del pueblo estaban en el castillo, la niña se puso a llorar, era un milagro. – ¡Comadreja que esperas, deja de llorar, hay que ir por los heridos y llevarlos al campamento! - al levantar la cabeza, vio como los jóvenes que había traído ya corrían con camillas colina abajo, las monjas que andaban en pantalones llevaban vendas y agua, las mujeres arrastraban capas y palos para armas toldos cerca de los heridos, no era momento de llorar, en la distancia al volver a mirar hacia la orilla vio como Himura le dio respiración boca a boca al rey y como este se levantaba tosiendo y algo desorientado antes de correr hacia el herido más próximo, cerro sus ojos de nuevo, seco sus lágrimas, se colocó la capucha y corrió con todos ellos.

Al amanecer Misao vio al rey sentado en una esquina del campamento apoyado contra los muros de un cerco, se veía casado, tenía varios vendajes y su camisa ya no hacia parte de su atuendo.

\- Según las listas no hay muertos, hay heridos graves pero no muertos- le informaba Kenshin de pie.

\- ¿Cómo es posible eso?- dijo estupefacto- ¿y cuáles listas?

\- La comadreja ordeno una lista con los voluntarios que estaban en el pueblo, Aoshi, no hay muertos- repitió y el rey se colocó las manos en el rostro, estiro sus cabellos hacia atrás y dejo reposar su cabeza contra el muro dejando caer unas lágrimas dándole gracias al cielo, Kenshin se alejó y ella se acercó muy despacio, le vio temblar con los ojos cerrados.

\- Tiene frío majestad- el hombre abrió los ojos y la vio soltándose los broches de su abrigo convirtiéndolo en una capa, entendió el mensaje o quiso creer que lo estaba haciendo, abrió sus piernas y estiro los brazos permitiendo que la muchacha se arrodillara contra su pecho y le cubriera con aquel manto. La abrazo con sentimiento, beso la capucha de lobo varias veces.

\- Gracias comadreja, de verdad estoy muy feliz de que hallas llegado a mi reino,- ella también lo abrazo, sintiendo el calor de su pecho mojado, aun llovía pero era tan suave que cada gota parecía abrigar sus cuerpos, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que se quedaran dormidos vencidos por el agotamiento. Cuando Kenshin volvió a pasar con Sanosuke se les quedaron viendo

\- Un rey no debería dormir a la intemperie y en el suelo- dijo el muchacho.

\- Déjalo, ¿en verdad crees que sería más cómoda una cama que esos brazos caballero? - le respondió Himura- quizás ella no sea la mujer más hermosa del pueblo, pero sin duda es la más valiente y la única que puede confortar al rey en este momento.- ambos se alejaron y los dejaron estar allí en silencio.

Los días pasaron, la princesa Kaoru llego al reino con un comité de ayudas para los damnificados las provisiones escaseaban y los grupos de limpieza había podido rescatar muy poco, casi la mitad del pueblo había sido arrasada, en la parte baja del rio se halló una víctima mortal varios días después, era un pescador que vivía en la rivera, otro hombre había sufrido un infarto esa misma noche, sin embargo, había mucho optimismo.

\- Organizaremos un baile de beneficencia- dijo Kaoru.

\- Estás loca cariño, no es el momento, ¿en dónde lo haríamos?- le cuestiono su prometido.

\- Podríamos realizarlo en el monasterio, es una excelente idea- alego la madre superiora que por esos días se mantenía atendiendo a los heridos en el castillo.

\- No tenemos dinero para invertir en algo como eso- dijo el rey con amargura.

\- Si lo tenemos- dijo la princesa- en este momento mis hermanas se dirigen hacia acá con una caravana que se encargara de todos los preparativos, ya muchas invitaciones han sido enviadas, todo esto ha sido idea de mi padre.- el rey la miro confundido- así es mi viejo.

\- ¿Y porque no hacerlo en tu reino? – cuestiono la comadreja.

\- Por estrategia- dijo el rey- si los invitados ven la magnitud del desastre quizá se conmuevan con la situación, el rey Kamiya es muy inteligente.

\- Si lo es, solo hay algo que… - todos la miraron con expectación- como decirlo, - la muchacha se acariciaba las manos inquieta- recuerdan a la mujer vestida de sol.- todos asintieron- pues bien, muchos nobles sujetaron su asistencia al hecho de que ella participe del evento.

\- ¡Qué, que¡ eso es ridículo- rugió la comadreja.

\- Solo hay que enviarle una invitación a la dama, no veo el problema, tampoco creo que se niegue en estas circunstancias- dijo la princesa en su inocencia.

\- El único problema es que nadie conoce a la joven.- argumento Kenshin.

\- Pero su majestad, hablo con ella toda la velada, supusimos que era amiga vuestra puesto que no la declaro reina esa noche- Aoshi rio como no lo hacía en muchos días.

\- No hay forma de contactar con ella, si esos nobles morbosos solo quieren un espectáculo denigrante por parte de la dama, que se jodan, yo tampoco aprobaría usar a alguien como carnada para ignorantes.- concluyo el regente

\- Es una lástima, eran tantos y tan ricos los que pedían verla, igual trabajemos con los que vienen de buena voluntad.

Misao estaba furiosa, quienes se creían esos malcriados riquillos de mierda para proponer algo como eso, daba vueltas en su habitación como un animalito enjaulado, miraba por la ventana a la gente trabajando con lo poco que había, el reino necesitaba dinero y ella era consciente de ello.

A la mañana siguiente en las escaleras del palacio fue encontrada una nota sellada con un arete de Tumbaga, los guardias la llevaron de inmediato ante el rey que estaba reunido planeando estrategias con los líderes y la princesa, al ver la joya supo quien la había enviado.

" _He escuchado querido regente, de la triste situación que atraviesa su bello pueblo, también he oído de unos nobles pendencieros las exigencias hechas sobre mi presencia en la velada; he meditado profundamente la situación y he decidido que cumpliré los caprichos de aquellos nobles, pero con la condición de que traigan sus carteras llenas, conociéndolo como creo conocerlo, sé que no le resultara grato ser partícipe de tal espectáculo, pero mi querido rey hay que pensar en la gente humilde que está atravesando un amargo momento y hay que mirar al futuro con determinación, un momento incomodo a cambio del bienestar del pueblo, no es nada. Además confió en que usted protegerá mi honra durante todo el evento"_

No había nombres, tampoco los necesita, el rey medito un momento, ella tenía razón y odiaba tener que admitirlo, igual vendría, ¿como podría detenerla si no sabía su procedencia?, pues bien todo estaba dicho.

\- La dama del vestido de Sol vendrá, hagan correr la voz por todos los reinos.

El rey vagaba por el convento arreglando los últimos detalles, finalmente a la fiesta había asistido muchísima gente, incluso algunos de ellos habían montado campamentos cerca al convento, las hermanas de Kaoru resultaron ser unas damas formidables, seguras, bellas y caritativas, como la misma princesa, al menos las dos hermanas que habían ido, Tae y Megumi, aunque esta última destilaba arrogancia en su presencia, la verdad era que tenía un corazón de oro para con los enfermos.

Finalmente después de mucho buscarla la vio, en el salón principal, colocando una bella balanza con frutas y flores, desde la tragedia todos sus días habían transcurrido alrededor de las víctimas, Kenshin y los otros trabajaban de sol a sol por el bienestar de su pueblo, y la comadreja no había sido la excepción, quien pensaría que siendo tan pequeña, pudiese resultar tan fuerte y hábil, el diminuto animalito peludo corría de un lado para otro del salón y el rey no supo en que momento preciso, para todos en el reino, la presencia de la joven se había convertido en algo indispensable para sentir que el día daba comienzo.

\- !Comadreja! – La muchacha se giró y al hacerlo su capa de pieles dio un gracioso vuelo, en verdad que llevaba tanto tiempo con ella puesta, que al parecer su abrigo respondía a su cuerpo como una segunda piel y al rey le gustaban sus movimientos, era como tener una bestia mítica en su reino.

\- Dígame su majestad- contesto la joven mientras el monarca la llevaba al corredor.

\- Quiero que seas mi pareja en el evento.- la chica sintió un tremendo escalofrió por todo el cuerpo asociado a un incandescente rubor.

\- No, como cree- le respondió sonriendo y el deja vu de la dama del alba se hizo presente.

\- Nada de esto sería posible sin ti, tú eres un heru…- y la chica le puso un dedo en los labios para callarlo.

\- Si ese fuera el caso debería invitar a toda la gente que ayudo del pueblo, mi rey, entiendo sus intenciones en serio - la chica sonrió y alejo su mano del rostro del joven cuando sintió exhalar su aliento- pero para esos esnobistas hipócritas yo sería un fenómeno de circo y no creo que traiga buenos dividendos a la jornada, no pienso robarle el espectáculo a la mujer que vino del cielo.

\- Tienes razón esta gente me enferma.- confeso el monarca.

\- Descuide mi rey, lo esperare en las cocinas alrededor del fuego y allí celebraremos en serio, de la manera que nos gusta, de la manera que lo hace el pueblo, en el calor de la hoguera bailaremos y brindaremos por la jornada, allí yo soy alguien mi rey, aquí no soy nada.

\- Entiendo, vete de una vez y descansa, porque quiero que tengas muchas energías cuando nos encontremos- los dos sonrieron y él la vio partir.

Misao entro en el bosque que rodeaba el convento, allí había dejado su vestido en un recodo oscuro y protegido de curiosos, soltó su largo cabello y lo peino con esmero, no había esperado tener que usarlo, pero así eran los hechos, al abrir la bolsa un magnifico esplendor surgió de ella, pero esta vez, el traje no era dorado, esta vez el traje era un pedazo de cielo y así los recuerdos brotaron.

Hoji entro con el vestido de sol, para asombro de la monarquía, la familia real sentada en el salón miraba con tristeza esa bella obra de arte, los cuñados de Misao habían hecho un riguroso seguimiento a la confección del mismo en busca de alguna falla a la cual apelar para rechazar el traje, pero el primer ministro era estricto en la ley y todas las absurdas peticiones habían sido acatadas al pie de la letra.

\- Es lo que pedía princesa, acaso considera que este traje no es digno de sus esponsales- la chica centro la mirada en la prenda.

\- En verdad primer ministro, no hay en la tierra nada que se asemeje tanto al sol, usted ha cumplido mi capricho- asevero la pequeña ahora con 15 años.

\- Bien estoy presto a escuchar sus demandas para el siguiente.

\- Anoche el cielo estaba despejado, poseía un azul hermoso y profundo y en la inmensidad resplandecía el firmamento con miles de estrellas, quiero un traje como esa noche, quiero un pedazo del cielo de mi tierra.- El hombre abrió los ojos como platos, ya se esperaba algo absurdo, pero un pedazo de cielo nocturno no había sido contemplado en su cabeza.

\- El azul debe ser conseguido en el reino del sur donde los colores tienen vida propia- dijo una hermana- y la tela debe caer con sutileza y casi vida propia sobre el cuerpo.

\- Debe estar tachonado de diamantes, todos del mismo tamaño y ninguno sin cortar o pulir, deben ser puros como la misma tierra- afirmo la segunda.

\- Y debe estar bordado con hilos de platino fino imitando las constelaciones que anoche habían en el cielo.- dijo un cuñado

\- La tiara debe ser de oro blanco con incrustaciones de diamantes y circonias cubicas talladas con forma de estrellas, de esta se deberán desprender finos hilos a manera de cascada de tal forma que el cabello de Misao estando suelto con aquel manto de joyas parezca ser un fragmento de la misma noche. – agrego el otro

\- Las zapatillas, aretes, pulseras y collares deben ser bordados en filigrana de hilos de rodio.- finalizo el rey.- no te preocupes Hoji, me temo que encontraras la forma de que este vestido se haga realidad.

Los guardias de la entrada se pusieron en guardia al ver en la distancia como un pedazo del horizonte estrellado se acercaba, cuando la dama llego hasta ellos sorprendidos hincaron su rodilla en el suelo, nunca habían visto a la mujer del sol, pero estaban seguros de que esta estrella era ella.

\- Mi dama le doy las gracias por venir a nombre de mi pueblo- dijo un guardia.

\- Y yo les doy las gracias por resurgir después de la tragedia, ahora levántense que aún están lastimados por intentar levantar el muro en la tormenta- los dos hombres se miraron contrariados y la dejaron pasar.

Esta vez no titubeo, esta vez, no conto, ni rezo, ni tembló, esta vez abrió las puertas de golpe haciendo que las mismas se azotaran contra los muros haciendo un gran estruendo y allí con las manos abiertas, brillando entre diamantes, sonrió a los comensales con altanería.

\- Que empiece el espectáculo señores y espero que sus carteras estén llenas- todos le vieron con la boca abierta, el mismo rey no daba crédito a la escena.

¿Esa muchacha era la misma del alba? La que temerosa como cometa lo busco entre la multitud, no parecía ser cierto, al igual que todos la vio caminar segura y altiva hasta la mesa central donde despejo una balanza que estaba llena frutas, luego observo como se quitaba la tiara que sujetaba un centenar de diamantes bañando su oscuro cabello de resplandores nocturnos y colocar la preciosa joya sobre la balanza.

\- Mis buenos y nobles señores bailare con todo aquel hombre cuya generosidad supere el peso de mi diadema. - declaró

De entre la multitud salió un anciano que con paso pausado se acercó a la mesa y deposito sobre la balanza una pequeña bolsa que supero fácilmente el peso de la corona.

\- Me permite mi bella dama, ¿bailaría con un viejo?- pregunto el aristocrata

\- Mi caballero ilustre, su generosidad me conmueve y me encuentro encantada de bailar con usted- Misao le otorgo la mano al anciano mientras el rey daba la orden a los músicos, la melodía comenzó a sonar y ambos empezaron a danzar suavemente ante las miradas curiosas de los asistentes, con cada paso, los diamantes refulgían creando una estela de luces que llegaba a todos los rincones del salón.

\- De dónde vienes muchacha- pregunto el anciano.

\- Del crepúsculo mi buen hombre.

\- ¿Acaso no me dirá la verdad?

\- Mantener la fantasía es parte de la magia que quiero otorgar a este evento, además espero volver a bailar con usted, la noche es joven y vuestro dinero ayudara mucho al reino.

Al terminar la tonada todos aplaudieron, Megumi, una de las princesas se acercó al rey y sonriendo llamo la atención de los asistentes.

\- Mis nobles damas, es nuestro deber en este evento ayudar al pueblo por lo tanto- la princesa le pidió la corona al rey que se la entregó un poco sorprendido, la mujer camino hasta la mesa y despejando otra balanza coloco la corona de contrapeso- también podemos tener el honor de bailar con el monarca- de inmediato se quitó su collar y brazaletes colocándolos en el otro platón superando el peso de la corona.

La banda comenzó a sonar y el rey se acercó a ella tendiéndole la mano, agradeciéndole el gesto, las mujeres aplaudieron emocionadas, otro hombre pago el estipendio de Misao, y de esta manera dos parejas estaban en la pista. Kaoru salió corriendo y le quito la banda de mando a su prometido despejando la balanza de otra mesa y colocándolo allí, el hombre la miraba sonriente mientras ella intentaba quitarse las aretes, cuál sería la sorpresa de la princesa cuando una dama coloco una bolsa de monedas en el platón.

\- Lo lamento princesa, pero es por una buena causa- le dijo prepotente la dama mientras tomaba a Himura del brazo y lo llevaba a la pista ante la mirada atónica de la joven.

Kenshin solo le hizo un gesto que traducía "yo no tengo la culpa" y aunque la princesa mapache se enojó, pronto recobro la calma y mando a despejar las balanzas que adornaban las mesas y pasando entre los nobles eligió a los más galanes y a las más bellas, instándolos para que colocaran un artículo en las mismas y participaran en la subasta de un baile por beneficencia. La actividad fue bien recibida entre los comensales que asumieron el juego, sin duda lo más pesado eran la diadema de diamantes y la corona del rey, pero aun así los dividendos de la jornada fueron enormes para el beneficio del pueblo. La noche se estaba aclarando cuando el último de los invitados salió del salón con los bolsillos vacíos y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Todos estaban cansados, Kaoru, Kenshin y las princesas recogían con los agregados todos los artículos que terminaron siendo donados durante el evento. Misao miraba sorprendida todos aquellos objetos que se convertirían en víveres para el reino, estaba feliz, la idea de la balanza se le había ocurrido cuando limpiaban el convento y encontró aquellos objetos con los que pesaban los hilos antes de empacarlos para llevarlos al comercio, de repente, la dama vio como un melón era colocado como contrapeso de su diadema.

\- Que listo- dijo cuándo se percató que era el rey.

Es una fortuna que los nobles no se hubieran dado cuenta de este truco- menciono sonriendo - Me pregunto si el Sol me regalaría un último baile - dijo el monarca, Misao simplemente le sonrió, sabía que para el rey bailar era algo así como un compromiso indeseado, también sabía que había odiado esta fiesta y esta noche, pero al igual que ella se tragó su orgullo por su pueblo y eso solo lo hacia una persona más admirable a su parecer.

\- Hoy no soy Sol – dijo mientras le daba la mano y hacia una venía a los músicos para que empezaran a tocar- Hoy soy Estrella, acaso no es evidente- y el rey volvió a tener otro deja vu, pero esta vez era la comadreja la que aparecía en su mente.

\- Debí de suponerlo, era evidente.- repitió mientras tomaba la pequeña cintura de la dama sintiendo como aquel cuerpo era perfecto para él, siempre pensó que las mujeres pequeñas no le eran atractivas, le parecían frágiles y débiles, pero últimamente se había replanteado todo aquello, la comadreja le había demostrado que el tamaño no importa y esta mujer misteriosa le reafirmaba aquel hecho, las dos parecían diferentes pero al mismo tiempo tenían algo que las unía aunque no podría precisar que- No sé qué hice para merecer todas las bendiciones que han traído las mujeres pequeñas a mi pueblo.

\- ¿Mujeres? – Pregunto intrigada, ella esperaba el típico discurso noble de agradecimiento, una mescla de cortesía y diplomacia digna de sucesos como estos, pero mencionar a otra mujer le parecía extraño en ese momento.

\- Si, vera mi joven dama del crepúsculo tengo una amiga que es muy similar a usted- Misao se asustó ante el comentario – las dos tiene un corazón noble y un alma que reluce por los hechos- La niña se emocionó de escuchar aquellas palabras del príncipe.

\- Debe ser muy hermosa – menciono tan solo para ocultar lo que sentía en su pecho.

\- No lo sé, nunca he visto su rostro de hecho, pero no necesita serlo, para mí su forma de ser la hace demasiado bella por dentro – Misao tropezó de la emoción y el rey se detuvo – sucede algo- pregunto con perspicacia.

\- Mi alma quiere bailar señor, pero mis pies dicen que están cansados de hacerlo, me alegro que tenga una amiga que le inspire tan buenos sentimientos- el rey la acerco a una silla y se agacho tomando con delicadeza su pie derecho, quito la hermosa zapatilla labrada en filigrana con diseños de pavo real y comenzó a acariciarlos, la miro de reojo estaba sonrojada, cohibida, intimidada por el gesto, y de cierta manera se sintió poderoso, vibro en su pecho el deseo de seducirla, le parecía tan fácil hacerlo.

\- Usted también me inspira poderosos sentimientos – la chica sentía que se iba a desvanecer no estaba preparada para un dialogo de esos- lo que he conocido de usted ha sido muy bueno, primero me salvo de un matrimonio sin amor, ahora con sus actos salva a mi pueblo, quiero saber más de usted, ¿podremos volver a vernos?.- la chica temblaba como una hoja ante sus palabras y ante el rose de sus manos sobre su cuerpo, y el rey no pudo evitar compararla de nuevo, cuando la comadreja lo cubrió con su capa el día de invierno, ella no tembló ni un solo momento, ella lo abrazo a pesar de tener desnudo su pecho, ella dejo reposar su cabeza de lobo sin ninguna clase de pudor o recelo, se sintió confundido, porque pensaba en la chica, teniendo ante sus ojos a esta bella muchacha en esos momentos.

\- La princesa Kaoru me ha invitado como testigo de su boda mi rey, de tal manera que puedo asegurarle que volveremos a vernos – le dijo y él se sintió feliz, esa muchacha le cautivaba y tenía que admitir que al verla algo vibraba en su pecho.- quisiera tomar un poco de aire fresco iré a la puerta un momento, ¿podría llevarme un poco de agua?- el hombre asintió y se alejó en busca de aquello.

Misao le vio partir, su corazón desbocado latía enardecido, ¿que era todo aquello? tomo su zapatilla y partió a la puerta principal pensando en los ojos azules del señor de hielo, en la puerta vio a los guardias.

\- Señores, el rey les manda a decir que vallan al salón por agua y comida su trabajo esta noche ha sido muy bueno- los hombres no sospecharon nada, el rey solía ser así con sus siervos, después de darle bendiciones a la muchacha partieron y ella aprovecho el momento para internarse en el bosque quitarse el vestido y esconderlo, tomo su caballo y extravió camino hasta el palacio, no podía perder el tiempo.

Cuando sus guardias le agradecieron por mandarlos a descansar él supo que no tenía sentido ir ante el umbral del convento, les entrego las copas a sus soldados y les felicito por la labor, la estrella había partido hacia el cielo, les había engañado para escabullirse como solía hacerlo, era misteriosa, si, era hermosa, si y sabia como dejarlo en suspenso.

Al amanecer Tae observaba aterrada como su distinguida, orgullosa y altanera hermana danzaba en medio del fango, con los pies descalzos y la falda arremangada con un mozo de cuadra semidesnudo, le era imposible creer que esa mujer que cantaba enardecida fuera la misma dama que hace unos días había despreciado al mismísimo rey Enishi por considerarlo muy poco y no estar a su nivel.

A decir verdad todo este proyecto de las ayudas no era gratuito, la actitud de Megumi había ocasionado un conflicto diplomático que el rey pretendía aplacar enterrando a su hija en un disimulado destierro en este pequeño y destruido pueblo, la carta que le mando su padre al rey era simple:

"Espero mi apreciado rey Aoshi, tenga usted a buen haber, encontrar entre la gente de su pueblo un buen hombre que pueda bajarle los humos a esta muchacha, necesita una lección de humildad.

Con respeto el rey Koshihiro Kamiya"

Lo único que falto decir era que la casara con el portero, la decisión de su padre era irrefutable, si Megumi no encontraba digno a ningún hombre de la monarquía, pues simplemente no se casaría con la monarquía, era un castigo duro al parecer de sus otras hermanas, pero ella al verla danzando como un animal con la gentuza del pueblo entendía algo que para el resto de su familia sería un secreto, el rey su padre, compartía la misma idea que Megumi y mandarla para acá no era ningún castigo.

El rey Kamiya prefería un yerno bueno como Kenshin que a alguno de los príncipes y nobles que casados con sus otras hijas anhelaban quitarle el puesto, ahora tampoco le pareció extraño que aprobará que Kaoru viviera en este diminuto e insignificante pueblo, esas dos muchachas eran harina de otro costal, y si bien ella no era mala y protegería a sus hermanitas pequeñas de las maquinaciones del resto tampoco consideraba que estar con la clase baja le diera algo bueno, así que después de disculparse con el rey partió hacia el convento donde estaba la gente civilizada.

Misao le sirvió otra copa al rey, en cuanto llego se unió a la fiesta y al parecer nadie le dio importancia al hecho de que ella no llegara sino hasta la madrugada, cada uno se hizo a la idea de que la comadreja estaba ayudando en el convento, o en el orfanato, o quizá en alguna cantina, ¿acaso importaba que demonios ella estaba haciendo?

Esta vez el rey no llego preguntando, la comadreja aplaudía y gritaba animando el evento, parecía un mozuelo inquieto, nada que ver con la dama del crepúsculo tan digna y discreta, sin ninguna clase de reparo se acercó a ella la tomo de la cintura y la alzo en medio de gritos de euforia por parte del pueblo, el cabello y la capucha cubrieron su rostro de sorpresa de nuevo, ¿es que acaso no encontraría la manera de develar ese secreto?, a veces deseaba simplemente quitarle esa cosa de la cabeza y mirarla a los ojos sin ningún recelo, pero era el rey debía de mantenerse al margen de actuaciones tan impulsivas por el bien de su pueblo.

\- Su majestad si me alza un poco más tocare el cielo- le grito la muchacha y el simplemente empezó a girar dejándola caer poco a poco sobre su cuerpo, quería sentirla de algún modo y ella se aferró sin reparos a su cuello,- quiere que me caiga - le dijo mientras este daba vueltas.

\- Entonces agárrate más duro muchacha o terminaras en el suelo- de improviso y al ver como sus pies volaban decidió simplemente abrazar el torso del rey con ellos, los gritos y el licor, la noche y el cansancio quizá, ocultaron del regente el estremecimiento de la niña cuando se fusiono de tal manera con su cuerpo. Olía a yerbabuena, era delgada como una hoja y era culpable de que la confusión que albergaba su pecho.- lo logramos comadreja, la dama del crepúsculo vino y recaudamos mucho dinero, podremos volver a levantar este pueblo, gracias de nuevo.

\- ¿Y yo que hice?- el hombre se detuvo y la coloco en el suelo. Por más que la muchacha levantara el rostro, el regente no veía más que colmillos y pelos.

\- Demostrarme que los buenos perfumes vienen en envases pequeños.-

\- ¿Y qué demonios significa eso? – pregunto confundida.

\- Descuida comadreja yo me entiendo- y sin más comenzó a bailar.

Nota: bueno aquí voy con la tercera entrega, espero que esta pequeña historia les guste tanto como a mi escribirla, besos.


	4. capitulo cuatro luna

**La comadreja peluda, las sombres del pasado y el vestido de Luna.**

 **Serie cuéntelos bien como yo los conté.**

Aoshi despertó en medio de la noche sudando de nuevo, otra vez el lobo de ojos verdes, pero en esta ocasión su pesadilla se matizaba de manera macabra mostrando como la dama del crepúsculo vestida de sol y estrella caía en el fango hundiéndose de apoco y siendo rescatada por el lobo, la dama y la bestia lo veían desde la orilla con sus brillantes ojos y él intentaba moverse pero estaba amarrado de unas cadenas que salían del pueblo.

Intento entender el mensaje, pero no hallaba lógica a ese sueño, él no estaba hecho para lo místico, había algo que se le ocultaba a su entendimiento, creía recordar que la comadreja callo el día de invierno y al hacerlo le dejo ver sus ojos y eran verdes, pero todo había sido tan rápido, el relámpago, la lluvia, el dique cediendo, no estaba seguro si aquella imagen era real o hacia parte de un sueño, se levantó apesadumbrado camino por el castillo ahora solitario, con el dinero del baile comenzaron la reconstrucción del pueblo, esta vez aprovecharon las terrazas coluviales y abandonaron las orillas del rio, desde el comienzo el pueblo se había asentado en el lugar menos indicado, si esto no hubiese pasado, nunca hubieran podido renovar el esquema territorial de ocupación, después de todo la tragedia trajo algo bueno.

Cuando el sol salió dejo de vagar como sonámbulo y se dirigió a la cocina, para su sorpresa su primer ministro se encontraba allí, estaba atizando el fuego de la chimenea, en el fogón se observaba una olla con agua.

\- ¿No puedes dormir Himura?- le pregunto el rey.

\- Bueno, supongo que estoy nervioso por la boda, todo ha sido demasiado bueno, me asusta un poco.- confeso el joven

\- Es el karma, Kenshin, ya has vagado mucho y todas las cosas buenas que has hecho se han visto manifestadas en la existencia de esa mujer.- El muchacho se sonrojo.

\- La amo, y no sabes cuánto me alegro de que no la tomaras por esposa.

\- Era adecuada, pero no para mi.- Kenshin miro el fuego perturbado.

\- Ha llegado otra carta donde los nobles sugieren que aunque la mujer del crepúsculo no fuera de noble cuna, es digna para ser recibida por la monarquía – menciono.

En los últimos meses después de la fiesta, esa clase de misivas se habían convertido en algo corriente, durante la reunión, Misao había conquistado con su carisma los obnubilados genios de los aristócratas y ya que Aoshi no había elegido entre las damas de noble cuna una esposa, esta mujer misteriosa se convertía en un maravilloso prospecto, aunque no tuviese posiciones o reino, tenía lo que se necesitaba para ser recibida como una digna embajadora en el gremio y eso era algo que no solía pasar, la chica vestida de estrella tenía una magia alrededor que hacía a los nobles querer tenerla cerca y que mejor manera que como reina de un pueblo que requeriría muchas relaciones diplomáticas para salir de sus problemas actuales.

\- Es hermosa, inteligente, noble y humilde, - Aoshi se acercó a Kenshin y se sentó en su rincón junto al fuego- lo admito Himura, me gusta y mucho, tiene un aura que me hace sentir que estoy en casa, sus ojos verdes, su blanco cuello, su cabello negro y sus extrañas maneras, me encantan, me atrae como una mariposa al fuego, me hace desear seducirla, tiene algo especial y seria perfecta como reina.- El vagabundo estaba impresionado, nunca en su vida había escuchado a su amigo hablar de esa manera de una mujer, ni siquiera cuando pensó en Kaoru como mujer se expresó de así, ¿entonces debía de entender que el rey estaba enamorado de ella? y como no estarlo si era una especie de ensoñación.

En ese momento entro la comadreja descalza, con los pies embarrados y las chanclas en la mano venia cojeando, el rey de inmediato se levantó preocupado hasta ella.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido?- le dijo mientras la sujetaba de la mano y le ayudaba a llegar hasta el fuego, sentándola en su silla.

\- Lave mis botas así que me puse estas pantuflas pero cuando venía para acá tropecé, se rompieron mire- y le mostró su calzado- creo que me golpee contra una piedra- explico la muchacha, el rey miro el fango que cubría sus pies, se notaba algo de sangre, se levantó con rapidez, coloco un poco de agua caliente en un cuenco grande, tomo uno de los trapos limpios de la cocina y sentándose en el suelo comenzó a lavar los pies de la muchacha.

\- Esto te pasa por andar corriendo como una comadreja.- le dijo enfadado

\- No estaba corriendo- le contesto la muchacha altanera- estaba apresurándome en llegar eso es todo.

\- Que es lo mismo, y porque te pusiste estas cosas tan viejas, acaso no te di unas nuevas hace poco.- le replico el rey

\- No quería ensuciarlas, anoche llovió un poco, además usted me dio unas pantuflas muy bellas, solo las uso en mi cuarto- le explico la muchacha alterada por el suave tacto del rey sobre sus pies.

\- ¡Qué tontería! - exclamo Aoshi- ¿sabes lo que haré? te daré siete de esas, una por cada color del arcoíris y también te daré muchas botas para que no tengas escusas para cometer estupideces.- declaro el monarca.

\- Con todo respeto su majestad, si piensa que darme zapatos evitara que tropiece entonces el estúpido es usted.- le contesto furiosa, Aoshi le iba gritar algo por su altanería pero se percató de una herida y todo lo que pensaba se esfumo de repente.

\- Tienes un corte pequeño - analizo la lesión mientras la limpiaba- creo que hasta aquí llegaron tus correrías muchacha, ahora mismo quedas confinada en tu habitación hasta que está herida cierre.- ordeno furioso de nuevo.

\- Eso no es justo, es solo un rasguño, porque me quedaría encerrada en mi pieza cuando hay tantas cosas por hacer.- alego la muchacha.

\- ¡Porque yo lo digo, soy el rey!- le grito el regente.

\- ¡Eso es anti democrático! – alego la muchacha inflando los cachetes

\- Genial, por si no lo sabes esto es una monarquía para mi placer y yo soy un macabro dictador- y el rey sonrió maquiavélicamente intentando ver el rostro de la muchacha que temblaba de ira bajo su capa.

\- !No es justo, apelare al pueblo y exigiré que lo derroquen! – dijo cruzándose de brazos y volteando la cara en un curioso puchero del cual Aoshi pudo ver sus labios, le fascinaba pelear con ella, siempre salía con algo divertido.

\- Entre tanto te acoges a mi ley- argumento el rey mientras limpiaba la herida haciendo que la chica pegara un pequeño grito y acercara su rostro para ver- ahora te das cuenta que no se ve bien.- La chica vio la sangre y se alteró olvidando su discurso subversivo.

\- Tiene razón su majestad, ¿cree que se infectara?- pregunto un tanto preocupada, no quería ser una carga para el reino.

\- No, un poco de reposo y un ungüento bastara, tus pies son muy pequeños y delicados- dijo mientras un recuerdo acudió a su mente- perfectos para unos tacones de filigrana como los de la dama del crepúsculo- la muchacha rio nerviosa, mientras el rey comparaba aquellos piececitos de princesa con los de la mujer que le intrigaba.

\- No como cree señor Aoshi, mire como termine con unas pantuflas se imagina como quedaría con unos tacones- y el rey no pudo más que reír mientras se levantaba, ella tenía razón, era lógico que una persona pequeña tuviese pequeños pies, dudaba que la comadreja supiera equilibrar un paso sobre unos zapatos de tacón.

\- Tienes razón – dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba a la muchacha en brazos.

\- ¡Por todos los dioses que hace!- grito la chica mientras enrojecía hasta mas no poder comenzando a patear, estaba avergonzada, nerviosa y excitada ya había resistido las varoniles manos del rey sobre su pie, que la cargara de esa manera era una sobredosis que no le haría bien, ante tanta resistencia el rey cambio de estrategia y la monto sobre su hombro, haciendo que ésta protestase aún más mientras salían por la puerta. Kenshin observo la escena con una incómoda sensación en el pecho, se habían olvidado completamente de él, pero eso no era lo que le perturbaba.

\- La dama del crepúsculo es perfecta como reina y me cae muy bien- el muchacho se sobre salto al escuchar la voz de su prometida a su lado, por lo que dijo llevaba tiempo en el lugar puesto que los había escuchado – pero aunque ella se vista de oro, plata y diamantes, nunca lograra que el rey la mire de la misma manera que lo logra esta muchacha vestida de mil pieles.

En ese momento Kenshin entendió la desazón de su pecho, era eso lo que le perturbo al ver a su rey postrado a los pies de la pequeña comadreja, lavando con delicadeza aquellos diminutos dedos blancos, había devoción en su gesto, había preocupación, había cariño; cuando le masajeo el pie a la dama del crepúsculo en el salón lo había hecho con otro gesto, uno más galante, más formal, más respetuoso.

Cuando su rey estaba con esta pequeña bestia peluda, se transformaba en alguien diferente, alguien natural, despreocupado, libre, ella le obligaba a bromear, a pelear, a cuestionarse, no tenía pelos en la lengua para expresar su opinión, la comadreja había sufrido tanto que no tenía miedo al poder, ni a la muerte y el rey simplemente disfrutaba de todo aquello, él no se había percatado de esa sensación de paz y de esa química entre ellos hasta ese preciso momento, ¿acaso Aoshi seria consiente de tal situación o estaría tan ciego como él?.

\- La dama se parece a ella, es pequeña, inteligente y humilde, creo que Aoshi está confundido, está viendo lo que tiene que ver y lo peor es que, tiene que seguir haciéndolo por el bien de su pueblo, cuando la dama del ocaso sea reina y entre por la puerta principal, estoy segura que la comadreja saldrá en silencio por la puerta trasera.- afirmó su amada y Kenshin se llenó de angustia, ¿qué pasaría con Aoshi cuando llegara el tiempo en que la comadreja no estuviera a su lado?.

\- ¿Piensas que la comadreja lo ama? – la mujer asintió- ¿ella te lo ha dicho?- la mujer negó- pues pregúntale- sugirió y la mujer volvió a negar para su asombro.

\- Yo quiero a la comadreja, no pienso preguntarle nada Kenshin, para qué angustiarla con anhelos imposibles - la muchacha suspiro- La mujer del crepúsculo aun siendo una aldeana es una dama digna de un rey a la cual la monarquía adoraría y respetaría, en cambio la comadreja podría ser una reina bajo esa capa, pero el estigma con el que carga es demasiado grande, seria repudiada, señalada, excluida, como una sirvienta del castillo es tolerada casi como si su presencia fuera una excentricidad aristócrata, una mascota si acaso, pero los nobles nunca la aceptarían como igual, ni siquiera como humana, una unión con el rey traería infortunio al reino, ella lo sabe y Aoshi también, y ellos nunca pondrían sus intereses por encima del bienestar de los que quieren, por eso nunca se miran realmente- dijo tristemente.- ¿A caso has visto que ella levante el rostro alguna vez cuando esta él o has visto al rey buscando sus ojos insistentemente?.- la muchacha dejo caer una lagrima.

\- No hay felicidad completa- dijo el joven abrazando a su mujer y compartiendo la frustración de saber que todo lo que había mencionado la chica era verdad, la felicidad que antes sentía ahora se hallaba nublada por la certeza de aquellas palabras, por la realidad que los embargaba, el tampoco hablaría con Aoshi, tampoco haría obvio lo evidente, si su amigo no quería ver la verdad era porque al igual que su mujer sabía que para el cómo rey era imposible dirigirse a ese puerto.

Los preparativos para la boda seguían su curso, mañana era el gran día, Misao se había recuperado de su herida y llevaba un calzado ligero y simple diseñado por el rey para que ella dejara de llevarle la contraria y alegara por regalarle cosas muy elegantes para su estatus, eran las tres de la tarde cuando le avisaron al monarca que el embajador enviado a Dimaro había vuelto, el hombre se alegró, desde que conoció la sopa de piedra había decidido enviar a un investigador para que estudiara las costumbres y técnicas del pueblo de hielo, en busca de tradiciones que al igual que la sopa de piedra, pudieran ser útiles para su pueblo.

\- Hanya al fin has vuelto amigo- dijo sonriente el regente.

\- Mi señor Aoshi, me siento bien de regresar, supe sobre los terribles sucesos que acontecieron en mi ausencia, pero es gratificante ver cómo han salido adelante mi rey, me han contado historias increíbles, que lo único que han hecho es aumentar mi preocupación – el rey le miro sorprendido - traigo noticias funestas de la tierra de hielo.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido amigo?- el hombre respiro profundo mientras se sentaba.

\- Tengo una carta que han enviado a la comadreja los habitantes de Dimaro, cuando llegue allí la gente fue muy hostil conmigo, incluso estuvieron a punto de lincharme, solo la carta que envió la comadreja pudo salvarme de la ira del pueblo.

\- La comadreja dijo que eran personas muy sociables y hospitalarias con el forastero- explicó sorprendido el rey

\- Lo eran, pero después de macabros sucesos decidieron ser hostiles.- El hombre no era viejo pero se veía tan cansado, había caminado sin descanso, porque era muy supersticioso, los Dimaritas también lo eran y habían leído en los astros que él tenía la misión de salvar a la comadreja- mi señor, la comadreja está en peligro, al pueblo antes que yo llegaron unos hombres en busca de la muchacha, todo un comando de asesinos profesionales con las insignias del reino Aioya, por desgracia la confundieron con una aldeana llamada Subame, el ataque de la pobre niña termino en una masacre sangrienta.- el ruido de una bandeja cayendo fue sucedido por un grito desgarrador, al voltear los hombres pudieron ver a la comadreja que había escuchado todo cuando traía unas copas, en medio del salón estaba la muchacha abrazándose a sí misma gritando y llorando, de repente se dejó caer al suelo, Aoshi, salió corriendo y la tomo en manos mientras ella se hundía en un shock profundo.

Su llanto era desesperado, angustiante y lastimero, intentaba soltarse de las manos del rey, intentaba golpearse contra el suelo, aruñaba las baldosas cada vez que el monarca aflojaba el agarre, estaba enloqueciendo de dolor y en medio de ese dolor gritaba, ¡Subame, mi niña!, ¡Subame, mi sol, no!, y volvía a caer en medio de una espiral de pena.

\- ¡Es mi culpa Aoshi, mi maldición yo debería estar muerta no ella, no, Dimaro, no mi pueblo, no!. - Y volvía a llorar, en un momento logro soltarse y corrió hasta Hanya agarrándose de sus piernas.

\- ¡Que le hicieron señor, la violaron, la lapidaron, la despellejaron viva! - y Aoshi quedo aterrado ante los terribles castigos deparados a su comadreja, volvió a cogerla en brazos, volvió a intentar calmarla en medio de su desesperado llanto.

\- Tranquila muchacha, tranquila,- le decía el viajero intentando que la joven volviera en sí - la niña está bien solo tuvo un par de golpes, la salvo el pueblo, mataron a los atacantes- Misao siguió llorando aún más convulsivamente hasta que finalmente se desmayó. Aoshi la tomo en brazos.

\- Llama a una curandera que venga a mi habitación, da la orden de que nadie le quite el abrigo o la mire a la cara, se enloquecería si llegamos a hacerlo- dijo el monarca mientras la llevaba a su cuarto.

La curandera siguió sus órdenes, según ella la muchacha estaba físicamente bien pero que el impacto de la noticia había calado profundamente en su corazón, que estaba consiente pero su alma parecía dormida, con preocupación el rey entro en el cuarto acompañado de Hanya. La chica estaba sentada en su cama mirando el atardecer a través de la gigante ventana de arco que daba al balcón, se encontraba abstraída en el embrujo del crepúsculo.

\- Los Dimaritas no pueden matar- sentencio al escuchar como los hombres habían entrado al cuarto- ¿cuál fue el castigo que les impusieron?.- pregunto la comadreja sin dignarse a mirar.

\- Los chamanes consultaron con las estrellas, intercedieron ante los espíritus y decidieron que todos los que participaron en el hecho tuvieran un voto de silencio por tres años, los astros dijeron que no era un castigo, que era una forma de calmar la ira de los muertos, todos fueron perdonados – contesto el hombre esperando que la noticia calmara un poco a la muchacha.

\- Vengo de un pueblo donde las leyes son absurdas y yo me negué a cumplir la decisión del concejo por el honor de mis ancestros- comenzó a relatar centrada en el ocaso-, opte por el repudio abrigándome en las mismas leyes, mi padre, mis hermanas y cuñados, diseñaron este atuendo de acuerdo a las normas y me autoexilie por el bienestar de ellos -confeso esta vez mirando los remates de su abrigo- pero si los extremistas me encuentran, deberán llevarme a rastras al pueblo, para que la ley les dé permiso de quitarme la piel, por eso no me quedo mucho tiempo en un lugar- revelo ante el terror del monarca que no se explicaba cómo podía contar algo tan macabro de forma tan tranquila- es momento de partir.- declaro haciendo que Aoshi enmudeciera, ¿irse, ella? Alejarse de su lado, Hanya observo la expresión del rey y se apresuró a hablar.

\- Los Dimaritas leyeron las estrellas para ti, dicen que te quedes al lado del rey de hielo - dijo en tanto le extendía una carta- que él tiene el poder de protegerte de las sombras, te piden que lo hagas en honor a su pueblo, porque ellos te consideran una enviada del cielo, no sé qué hiciste por ese reino, pero si se parece un poco a lo que has hecho por el mío, entiendo porque te desean proteger, no te vayas comadreja, nosotros cuidaremos de ti.

\- Y quien cuidara de ustedes- dijo con angustia la muchacha mirando al viajero que al observar aquellos ojos verdes ocultos entre dientes y pelos no pudo más que retroceder sorprendido- son un pueblo pequeño, el reino de Aoiya se extiende desde los montes de Tikuy hasta el mar de las Salas, tiene aliados por todo el mundo, son tan poderosos que aplastar cuatro casas no les dará ningún esfuerzo, Dimaro es un reino grande lleno de sabios con cientos de aliados y mira lo que les paso por mi culpa- argumento llena de frustración- debo de seguir viva hasta que mi padre muera para que la ley se cumpla, solo por eso seguiré huyendo.- declaro.

\- ¡No te iras de mi pueblo!- rugió el rey- ¡no lo permitiré!- concluyo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí furioso y ordenaba a los guardias que bajo ninguna circunstancia la dejaran salir, los hombres que habían espiado la conversación asintieron.

\- Descuide, ella es nuestra comadreja, la protegeremos con nuestra vida, no dude de eso.- dijeron con convicción, porque a ella le debían la vida de sus hijos, de sus padres, de sus hermanos y abuelos, ella era alguien importante para ese pueblo y para ellos mismos.

Aoshi informo a su primer ministro, a sus soldados, a la gente de castillo, era absurdo detener la boda, si algún extremista del Aioya estaba en el evento habría llegado hacía ya varios días, mando a revisar la lista de invitados e investigar la procedencia de cada uno de ellos, no permitiría que le hicieran daño, no a ella.

Al llegar la noche estaba apostado en el suelo de espaldas a la puerta, los guardias mantenían una respetuosa distancia del regente mientras este bebía de una botella de vino, todo el tiempo que la comadreja había estado allí parecía un sueño en ese instante recordaba la mañana que la vio sacando agua del pozo sin ningún esfuerzo, recordó el momento en que empezó a adecuar su rincón en la cocina, recordó como corría en medio de la lluvia ayudando a su pueblo, no sabía que pecado había cometido, pero aunque defenderla significarse su propia condenación, quería hacerlo.

¿Quién en sus cabales después de conocerla querría lanzarle una piedra?, ¿qué clase de psicópata deseaba arrancar la piel de su cuerpo?, se estremeció ante esa idea, era barbárica, ¿quién sería tan vil como para violarla? y una lagrima rodó por sus ojos, cuanto terror habría tenido que aguantar esa muchacha todo ese tiempo huyendo, sola, sin una mano que la guiase, o protegiese, ¿a que se podría aferrar para mantenerse en pie día tras día sin mostrar miedo o angustia?, Nunca imagino que esa sonrisa enorme que iluminaba el mundo a su alrededor fuera precedida por una sombra tan macabra y aberrante.

Pero ella tenía razón, no podía poner en peligro a su pueblo, ellos no tenían un ejército, apenas 50 hombres conformaban su guardia y si bien eran unos maestros en el arte de la guerra, nunca podrían superar en número a un regimiento, tenía que ser más inteligente para enfrentar las circunstancias y poder protegerla, por el momento la escondería, consultaría al rey Kamiya, incluso acudiría donde emperador Shishio, encontraría un aliado que fuera más fuerte que él, aunque el solo hecho de alejarla de su lado para protegerla, le partía el alma de una manera que no entendía muy bien y que nunca creyó posible.

Finalmente después de consumir el ultimo trago se decidió a entrar al cuarto, al hacerlo la observo siendo un ovillo de pelos en un rincón de la cama, parecía un animalito enfermo, se acercó a ella con cuidado, susurro su nombre suavemente y en un movimiento inesperado la arrastro hacia su pecho, abrazándola por debajo de la capa y provocando con este gesto que ella comenzara a llorar de nuevo.

\- Llora hasta que se te acaben las lágrimas- dijo besando la capucha de lobo ¿Cuántas veces había hecho eso?, ese pedazo de cuero era la cosa que mas había besado en los últimos meses y no le molestaba hacerlo- llora todo lo que tengas que llorar por tu bien debes hacerlo, yo te entiendo- dijo el rey- pero debes saber que no podemos esperar vivir sin hacer daño a nadie, el daño colateral es parte de la existencia humana, todos estamos envueltos en un efecto mariposa, llora por lo que paso, pero ríe por lo que queda.- le decía acariciando su espalda debajo de la capa- los Dimaritas se alzaran de nuevo, no guardan rencores hacia ti, te han dejado bajo mi cuidado, pero tienes razón el Onniwabanshu es un reino muy pequeño, soy el rey no puedo arriesgar a mi pueblo – Misao dejo de llorar aliviada por lo que decía el monarca, el que el entendiera todos aquellos aspectos solo le confirmaba la clase de persona que era.

\- Sabía que era un hombre sabio- dijo más calmada dejando chocar su aliento contra su pecho, el regente se estremeció y ajusto un poco más el abrazo

\- Pero un hombre al fin y como hombre debes dejarme protegerte, debes de confiar en mí, mi pueblo te ama y no me perdonarían si no hiciera el intento- le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro baja la capucha de lobo- te esconderás en palacio por un tiempo, haremos correr la voz que te has ido hace algunas semanas, tengo amigos poderosos que me deben favores, acudiré a ellos en busca de asilo y no me digas que no quieres causarle problemas a ellos, debes de confiar en las estrellas de Dimaro, debes de confiar en mi- le suplico besando nuevamente la capucha- permíteme ayudarte a cumplir tu destino, tu padre, tus hermanas, tus cuñados se han sacrificado con tu ausencia, ¿no crees que estarían de acuerdo conmigo en encontrar un lugar donde estés a salvo hasta que se cumpla la ley? – Misao lo pensó un momento, no quería viajar, no quería empezar de nuevo, seguir las indicaciones del rey era peligroso, pero acaso no era justo que por una sola vez en su vida desde que partió pudiera descansar en un lugar seguro, debía de rezar, debía tener fe, debía de creer en él.

\- Tiene razón mi rey, yo me acogeré a sus deseos- le dijo dulcemente y sus palabras se calaron profundo en el corazón de Aoshi.

\- No te quiero dejar ir, me harás mucha falta, pero si estás bien seré feliz, te lo prometo.- y así se quedaron abrazados como el día de invierno, transmitiéndose valor y confianza abrigados por un cálido sueño que duro hasta el amanecer.

El sol trajo un día nuevo, lleno de esperanza y optimismo, las lágrimas se agotaron ayer y Misao despertó sonriendo tanto que el rey le dijo que lo bueno de la capucha era que tenía dientes de sobra para hacerlo, ya había hablado con Kaoru y Kenshin, los planes estaban tomando forma, ella asumiría las decisiones que sus amigos habían dispuesto para su protección, quería hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo, deseaba vivir, le entrego sus bendiciones a los novios y se excusó por no asistir a la boda, aunque desde un principio la comadreja no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, cosa muy diferente era la dama del ocaso, esta era la última noche, hoy se pondría el ultimo vestido y estaba feliz por eso, incluso eligió la ropa del monarca y le ayudo a arreglar, se veía tan galante con el traje blanco, parecía salido de un sueño, pronto tendría que partir de ese reino, pero Aoshi le aseguro que la visitaría todo el tiempo, que no la olvidaría, que no la dejaría sola y ella creía en ello.

Se escabullo por los pasillos hasta llegar a su cuarto, había enviado una nota a los músicos y preparado con ellos una canción que sería su regalo de bodas, de nuevo frente al baúl aparecieron sus recuerdos.

\- Un traje tan complejo como la noche tachonada de estrellas, ¿es de su gusto princesa?- Misao lo miro, nuevamente el ministro no había fallado.

\- Es un pedazo del cielo de mi tierra.- dijo suavemente.

\- Y bien que cosa extravagante quiere como último vestido- arremetió el aristócrata.

\- Un traje blanco eso quiero- el hombre espero, pero al notar el mutismo de la dama se fue alterando.

\- ¿Un traje blanco?, eso es todo, ¿nada de piedras preciosas, nada de forjas extrañas, nada de colores inusuales o viajes a lejanas tierras?- dijo anonadado.

\- ¿Tanto le asombra mi señor?- dijo Misao con los ojos tristes- desea que agregue algo más, pues bien, que sea tan blanco como la luz de la luna.

\- ¿Y eso es todo?- pregunto alarmado- ustedes no agregaran algo insólito- Okon la mayor miro a su hermana con pena.

\- Tiene razón, el traje necesita ser tan delicado en sus telas que parezca las nubes tenues que envuelven la luna en velos sacros.- la otra hermana Omatsu se sumó al dolor del momento.

\- Podría llevar unas valetas, cómodas, suaves, sin tacón ni bordados.- dijo

\- Tal vez sea necesario una tiara, al fin y al cabo será para una reina, podría tener un hilo de plata adornado con una perla que tenga grabada una media luna.- agrego uno de sus cuñados.

\- ¿Qué significa esto, que se traen entre manos?, ni siquiera la muchacha más humilde del reino vestiría de manera tan simple en su boda.- alego el funcionario

\- Entonces agrega un cinturón de plata, ¿le parece bien primer ministro?- agrego el otro cuñado

\- ¡No, me parece un insulto!- grito el dignatario.

\- Okon es el sol, Omatsu las estrellas, Misao es la luna, ¿qué más puede querer la luna que dar su pálido reflejo?, no necesita poderío, no necesita resplandores para resaltar en la noche, la luna es blanca, pura y buena, no puedes agregar más belleza a eso.- afirmo el rey Okina, dando por terminada la conversación.

Su hija le había dicho que ese era el último vestido, que cada uno las representaba a ellas, Okon era poderosa, fuerte y guerrera, tenía la bravura del sol, Omatsu era resplandeciente, inteligente, una estratega que se matizaba en la complejidad como las constelaciones y las estrellas, pero ella no podía más que estar allí, menguando, brillando tenuemente mientras todo cambia, así las había descrito su tierna madre cuando estaba viva y en eso pensó cuando eligió su ajuar de novia.

El ministro se fue furioso y frustrado, y para sorpresa de todos el vestido de luna, fue el que más se demoró, para Hoji, ninguna tela era lo suficiente blanca, ningún diseño lo suficientemente puro, ninguna perla lo suficientemente buena, mil arañas tejieron la seda, mil forjadores diseñaron la tiara y la correa, mil sirenas se lanzaron al mar en busca de la perla buceado como lo hacían sus abuelas intentando encontrar aquella gema que pudiera compararse con el astro, el vestido estuvo listo cuando Misao cumplió 16 años.

Y hoy ese vestido que era tan delicado, que parecía volar caminaba cubriendo a una dama pequeña que con una sencilla trenza empezaba a cantar una tonada conocida en aquellas tierras, para sorpresa de los acudientes que no se percataron de su llegada hasta que comenzó a sonar su dulce voz.

"Tengo guardado en el pecho todos los días que tiempo no me dejo estar aquí."

Y a la mente de Misao acudieron los bellos momentos vividos en ese pueblo y compartidos con el monarca.

"Tengo una fe que madura que va conmigo y me cura desde que te conocí"

Las largas conversaciones al pie del fuego en la cocina, la nobleza y justicia de ese hombre que se había convertido en la persona más importante de su vida

"Tengo una huella perdida entre tu sombra y la mía y no te quiero mentir"

Se dolió del secreto que debía guardar, pero se alegró al saber que a él nunca le importaron sus secretos o mentiras, lo que veía ante él era toda la verdad que necesitaba escuchar.

"Soy una moneda en la fuente tu mi deseo pendiente mis ganas de sobrevivir"

Se alimentó de su deseo profundo de revelarse ante él y decirle que le amaba como la dama vestida de blanco y como la comadreja.

"Tengo una mañana constante y una acuarela esperando verte pintado de azul"

Pensó en la esperanza que tenía en el mañana, en la protección que le brindaba, en la alegría que matizaba sus días cuando sonreía con sus ojos azul hielo.

"Tengo mi amor esta suerte y un caminito empinado tengo el mar del otro lado tu eres mi norte y mi sur".

Se sentía afortunada de que la suerte la hubiese llevado por la empinada cuesta de la vida a conocer ese amor que alimentaba su alma y a entender lo maravilloso del hecho de estar viva en ese mundo a pesar de las dificultades y penas.

"Hoy vengo a verte de nuevo, voy a esconderme en tu ropa"

Comenzó a danzar enérgicamente al son de la música y su traje le daba la apariencia de un hada vestida de luna.

"Susúrrame tu silencio cuando me veas llegar"

Se acercó al rey y lo llevo al salón instándolo a seguir sus movimientos, éste algo aturdido, algo embobado con la hechizante visión de aquella muñeca de porcelana tímidamente comenzó a imitarla en aquella danza fuerte y vivaz.

"Hoy vengo a verte de nuevo, voy a olvidar la tristeza,

Misao lo había decidido esta noche iba a celebrar, la felicidad de sus amigos, el cariño que sabía que el rey sentía por ella y por la vida que esperaba por ser vivida.

"Vamos hacer una fiesta por el amor de verdad".

La música inspiro a todos los invitados y pronto la multitud danzaba al ritmo de los charangos y zampoñas, Aoshi se había dejado llevar por la tonada, por la danza, por la voz de la muchacha y por esos ojos verdes que vibraban con fulgor propio.

Cuando la vio bajando a la plazoleta en medio de los ritmos andinos iluminada por la luna y las antorchas que habían sido dispuestas para esa boda al aire libre, su corazón vibro dentro de su pecho, se veía hermosa, esta vez el traje carecía de cualquier tipo de pretensión o lujo, y por eso, solo por eso, era el más hermoso que hubiese visto jamas, la dama solo necesitaba esos ojos verdes para deslumbrar con vida propia.

Cada palabra de esa canción le llego al alma, sentía que había un mensaje cifrado en aquellas letras, pero era tan malo para captar los dobles sentidos como para lo místico, cuando se terminó la danza la miro fijamente y se convenció de que la dama de la luna era bella, tan bella, como su comadreja y en ese instante se sintió culpable, no debía estar allí disfrutando de la presencia de la dama, debía de hablar con el rey Kamiya o con el emperador Shishio, pero cuando la chica de la luna le sonrió, también se sintió desarmado, aquella sonrisa le era tan familiar.

\- Supongo que esta noche eres Luna.- le dijo sonriendo suavemente

\- Acaso no es evidente- contesto la muchacha danzando con el príncipe un delicado vals.

\- Es totalmente evidente, quisiera hablar contigo toda una noche, conocerte de verdad, develar tus misteriosos secretos mi dama del cielo- confeso con los ojos nublados por la confusión- pero no será esta noche- declaro sorprendiendo a Misao que no esperaba algo como eso- recuerda la amiga de la que le hable la última vez.

\- Si, la recuerdo- dijo la muchacha con el corazón apretado en el pecho.

\- Pues mi amiga tiene problemas, debo hablar con el rey Kamiya, así que aunque quisiera estar más tiempo con usted tendrá que disculparme, pero la seguridad de ella es primero, espero pueda entenderme- y los ojos de la chica se enternecieron tan profundamente que el rey se vio envuelto en una atmosfera tan familiar y cercana que no se atrevía a respirar.

\- Mi rey no sabe cuánto me alegra escucharlo hablar de esta manera, su amiga sabrá agradecer todo lo que está haciendo por ella.- comento intentando ocultar su emoción

\- Aun así me gustaría pagarle de algún modo lo que ha hecho por mi pueblo.- le dijo el rey

\- En ese caso déjeme tomar algo de usted, pero con una condición.- le indico la dama

\- Lo que desee.- contesto el hombre

\- Me jurara que después de que lo tome, usted no me pedirá explicaciones, no me dirá nada, dará la vuelta en silencio y ayudara a su amiga, me lo jura- el rey pensó en el curioso pedido de la muchacha solo tenía una objeción.

\- Tome lo que quiera, menos la corona, no vale mucho pero representa a mi pueblo, y descuide juro que cumpliré su deseo- Misao sonrió, hasta el último momento colocaba a su pueblo antes que él y eso le encantaba.

\- Bien que así sea- dijo y en ese momento comenzó a empinarse dirigiéndose al monarca que adivino la intensión de la dama, un beso, como negarse a algo que el mismo había anhelado desde hacía tiempo, el comenzó a inclinarse para alcanzarla y juntar sus labios con los de ella.

La música dejo de sonar, el rey se sentía abrumado, los labios de la dama de la luna eran tan suaves y tersos, su mente se nublaba ante las sensaciones tan intensas que embargaban su ser, ¿Cómo era posible que ese sueño de mujer estuviese ahí, entre sus manos?

Por su parte Misao se había llenado de valor, pronto partiría del reino y no sabía si realmente tendría la oportunidad de volver a ver a su rey, como la comadreja no podía dar nada ni tomar nada, pero abrigada por la imagen que todos se habían hecho de la dama de los vestidos podía simplemente pedir lo que quisiera, y ella quería esos labios, desde hacía tanto tiempo los deseaba, había soñado con ellos una y otra vez, con los labios que esbozaban sonrisas y proferían sabias palabras, con los labios altaneros y gruñones, con esos labios que le pertenecían a él, quería a través de esos labios probarle el alma, lo amaba y en ese beso lo estaba diciendo todo.

Y el rey lo supo, el sentimiento transmitido era tan fuerte que no necesitaba traductor, ella lo amaba, se sintió indigno de ese cariño, ¿que había hecho él por aquella muchacha para recibir tanto de ella?, al separarse quiso hablar pero la mujer con la mirada le recordó su promesa, el rey respiro profundo, todo era muy intenso para su gusto, sin más se arrodillo ante ella y le beso la mano, antes de dar la vuelta sin despedirse.

El gesto era claro para Misao, el rey le agradecía el beso y le pedía que hablaran después, Aoshi estaba dispuesto a recibir sus sentimientos aunque para ella era evidente a través de ese beso que él no sentía lo mismo en su interior, quizás estaba deslumbrado, quizás tenia curiosidad, a través de su piel se sentía la lujuria, la atracción y el deseo, pero de allí a quererla había un camino muy largo y se sintió feliz por eso.

Tal hecho solo le confirmaba la clase de hombre que era, se decepcionaría de que el rey amara a una mujer que solo había visto dos veces, como la comadreja ella había sentido el verdadero cariño que el rey podía profesar sinceramente por alguien, como su sirviente, como su súbdita, como su amiga, a través de sus abrazos ella había vivido el verdadero amor que Shinomoria podía dar, su capucha de lobo había recibido besos más intensos que el que había acabado de robar y aunque tenía la convicción de que la comadreja no era una mujer a los ojos del rey, la paz inundaba su alma, la dama de la luna podía ser la mujer perfecta para el Oniwabanshu, pero ella la comadreja, la sirvienta andrajosa de la cocina, había tenido entre sus manos los más puros sentimientos del monarca, así fueran nacidos de la tragedia o la misericordia, no podía pedir más.

En ese momento era más feliz de ser la chica de la capa de pieles, que de ser la dama del cielo, aunque tenía clara que con otro vestido el panorama podía cambiar, se alejó entre la multitud danzando eventualmente con quien se lo pedía, hablo con los novios y les deseo suerte, el rumor de su beso se expandía y ella se sentía como una niña traviesa, eludiendo los comentarios con frases ocurrentes que no comprometieran al rey, al menos con ese beso el monarca tendría alejado de su haber las presiones de la aristocracia por un rato, después le escribiría una carta diciendo que se había ido de nuevo al firmamento que ella era un hada, una bruja o alguna cosa rara. Decidió marcharse de la velada pero de repente choco con alguien.

\- ¿Me permite este baile?- al escuchar esa voz se estremeció profundamente, alzo un poco sus ojos chocando con una hermosa sonrisa, los cerro un momento y respiro profundamente antes de volverlos a abrir y centrar su mirada en aquel rostro hermoso y sonriente.

\- Por supuesto- dijo en tanto ofrecía su mano, sintió como el joven la tomo con cuidado y elegancia, surcando con sutileza su cintura, en ese momento se sentía tranquila, quizá el beso de Aoshi la hacía fuerte.

\- Debo confesar que se ve realmente hermosa princesa Misao- dijo el joven mientras bailaban armoniosamente- conque así se habría visto el día de su boda, es una verdadera lástima.- afirmo el muchacho en medio de una vuelta elegante.

\- Y eso que no me vio con mis otros vestidos- contesto la muchacha con calma.

\- Eso es cierto, pero gracias a los rumores llegue hasta aquí, nadie quería hablar de una dama vestida de pieles, la gente humilde intuía algo cuando preguntaba por usted, por eso me engañaban continuamente cambiándome el rumbo.- relato- ¡Ahh! pero los aristócratas son muy diferentes, sus misteriosas apariciones rápidamente se esparcieron por la tierra haciéndome llegar hasta este miserable lugar olvidado por los dioses, aunque déjeme decirle que no fueron los vestidos los que la pusieron en evidencia, en el mundo ha habido en estos largos siete años, trajes mucho más impresionantes que los suyos - confeso- lo que realmente la delato fueron sus ojos, los nobles hablaron de una dama misteriosa vestida de sol y estrella pero cuyos ojos eran esmeraldas tan hermosas que opacaban los trajes, esa fue la clave para encontrarla.

\- Espero sinceramente que haya sufrido muchas penurias en su búsqueda.- le dijo la niña con una sonrisa feliz de saber que sus amigos siempre la protegieron.

\- Efectivamente, pero es cosa del pasado, me alegra ver que no sea tan inocente como en aquellos tiempos - dijo haciendo alusión al beso robado- puesto que me muero de ganas por cobrarme todos estos años de viajes con su cuerpo- declaró sonriendo con inocencia, Misao ni siquiera se espantó, sabía que Soujiro Seta era un sicópata enfermizo, conocía su destino en caso de ser encontrada pero en ese momento no tenía miedo, se sentía anestesiada ante el terror.- espero que me acompañe por las buenas, no querrá hacer un escándalo.

\- Claro que le acompañare por las buenas, pero bajo mis términos, como vera alejarme con usted esta noche levantara muchas sospechas, soy una mujer muy importante y llamativa en esta velada, y siendo usted un hombre inteligente, sabrá que con solo una palabra estará muerto- le dijo Misao.

\- ¿Qué propone entonces?- pregunto el hombre tranquilo

\- Mañana después del medio día espéreme en el cruce del puente viejo, es la única salida posible de esta región, partiré desapercibidamente, todos creerán que seguí con mi camino, ya sabían que pensaba irme, así que nadie me seguirá- dijo tranquila la muchacha.

\- Es una lástima que tenga la certeza de que cumplirá su palabra, me hubiera gustado ver correr sangre, pero me conformare solo con la suya, en ese cruce nos espera el ejército, todos desean conocerla personalmente- agrego con maldad vaticinando su destino, frustrado porque la hembra no parecía intimidada por su presencia- la esperare.- dijo al terminar la canción, hizo una graciosa venia, beso sus manos enguantadas y desapareció en la noche.

Misao miro la multitud una última vez, estaba resignada, había sido una buena vida y esa noche era perfecta, no tenía nada que lamentar, hasta había podido besar al rey, la muerte le esperaba al amanecer y ella iría tranquila a sus brazos, sonrió con nostalgia observando a la princesa mapache con su amado, se veían tan felices, a los amigos del castillo que servían en la reunión, hasta se alegró por esos nobles que aportaron tanto dinero para ayudar al pueblo, sin más, se despidió silenciosamente de todos y al igual que el hombre sonriente desapareció en la noche.

Caminaba por los largos corredores del castillo cuando se encontró con Yahiko, después de todo era su día de suerte. La mujer llamo al chico por su nombre y sonriendo le pidió que llevara su vestido donde la madre superiora para que ella esa misma noche lo convirtiera en delicados pañuelos cuyo objetivo serian ser vendidos a los nobles para recaudar fondos que aportaran a la reconstrucción del pueblo, el muchacho acepto emocionado ante la petición de la dama, pero casi le da un infarto cuando ella se quitó el traje.

Misao llevaba una pequeña y delicada batola blanca bajo su vestido y después de entregarle las joyas y los zapatos al joven se deshizo la sencilla trenza que llevaba como peinado desapareciendo en la oscuridad del castillo como un fantasma divino ante los ojos incrédulos del muchacho, que después de calmar la calentura o el susto, no estaba seguro, salió corriendo a cumplir su misión.

Nota: Muchas gracias a todos mis lectores, espero que esta historia les siga gustando, para el próximo capitulo tengo tres advertencias contiene escenas de sexo y violencia, y me demorare un poco en hacerlo.

Nota aclaratoria: esta historia esta basada en un cuento que hace parte del flocklor europeo y alemán, sus versiones mas conocidas fueron recopiladas por Perrautl y los hermanos Grimn, se conoce como "Bestia peludo" "el abrigo de las mil pieles" "piel de asno" entre otros, de tal modo que mi historia es un crossover, mi versión personal sobre el cuento con los alicientes típicos de los fanfiction de Rurouni Kenshin, mi idea original es tomar al menos tres historias como estas y hacer mi propia versión, he pensado en "El hombre de la piel de oso" cuyos protagonistas serian Kaoru y Kenshin y "la princesa y el Guisante" cuyos protagonistas serian Megumi y Sanosuke, ya veremos que pasa por lo pronto, gracias a todos en especial a Begeles


	5. Capitulo quinto Pieles

**La comadreja peluda, los cazadores de sueños y el vestido de pieles**.

 **Serie cuéntelos bien como yo los conté.**

Aoshi termino de hablar con el rey Kamiya, todo estaba dispuesto, el hombre no tenía ningún problema con albergar a la muchacha, de hecho cuando la conoció le pareció un ser encantador y simpático, por otro lado no temía las represarías del reino de Aioya, él era dueño de un gran ejército y a pesar de que no tenía intereses militares por aquel territorio del cual sabía muy poco, si la chica era la excusa para que se desatara una gran guerra estaba preparado para vencer, en el fondo era un conquistador y hacia mucho que no se acercaba a los campos de batalla, la guerra por una dama era la causa más noble de cuantas otras había tenido en la antigüedad.

Cuando hizo la venia final al rey miro alrededor, algo se agitaba en su pecho cual mariposa, una extraña sensación de peligro lo asediaba, miro entre la multitud buscando a la dama del traje de luna, debía hablar con ella, era necesario para aclarar su mente y corazón, pero al no verla en el salón, se sintió aliviado, puesto que había algo más apremiante, algo más agudo, algo más intenso que abogaba dentro de sí y eso era el deseo de ver a su comadreja, temió que el oscuro presagio que lo invadía en el salón tuviese que ver con ella, así que partió de inmediato después de excusarse ante todos y fue corriendo casi como un loco hasta su habitación.

Misao había logrado llegar a través de los pasadizos secretos hasta el cuarto del soberano se había colocado su abrigo de pieles concentrada solo en el magnífico brillo de la luna que se filtraba por el fantástico ventanal tallado, era una obra de arte, digno de un rey, de su rey.

Los guardias apostados en la entrada no tuvieron tiempo de saludar, Aoshi casi tumba la puerta al abrirla y su entrada fue tan violenta que Misao dio un respingo asustada por su abrupta presencia en el cuarto.

\- ¡Mi señor Aoshi!, ¿no debería estar en la fiesta con la dama de la luna?- dijo la muchacha y el rey por primera vez sintió que todo era claro para él.

El fulgor de luna que se filtraba por el ventanal a contra luz se desplegaba por cada uno de los pelos del abrigo de pieles, dotándolo de un aura espectral y clara con la cual se bañaban en mística comunión, el rostro de la chica se encontraba completamente en tinieblas, siendo solo visible la delicada prenda blanca que no llegaba a las rodillas y en ese momento Aoshi descubrió la verdad que se albergaba dentro de sí, con delicadeza cerró la puerta y para sorpresa de la muchacha comenzó a cantar con una voz profunda y varonil, la misma canción que ella vestida de blanco entonara hacia poco en la velada.

"Tengo marcado en el pecho todos los días que el tiempo no me dejo estar allí"

Entono el monarca mientras se acercaba pensando en todas las penurias que la comadreja tuvo que haber soportado en su vida, pensó en el frio, en el hambre, en el rechazo, en el miedo y la soledad, y deseo profundamente haber podido protegerla de todo aquel dolor, haber podido conocerla desde hacía muchos años, ser su escudo, ser su abrigo, ser su muralla y su hogar, porque todos los días antes de ella, se habían convertido en un relato lejano e impersonal.

"Tengo una fe que madura que va conmigo y me cura desde que te conocí".

Llego hasta ella y tomo su delicada mano besando sus dedos, recordando los bellos momentos vividos y todo lo que había aprendido de esa muchacha. Reconoció como las tragedias que había enfrentado se habían transformado solo en retos, desde que ella se había convertido en su amiga, en su mano derecha, en su confidente, en su compañera, en el ser que le reconfortaba dándole paz, sin proponérselo la comadreja le había dotado de una fortaleza inaudita, sus ocurrencias le habían dado color a sus días, su altanería le había hecho sentir un hombre común, un hombre de carne y hueso, ante esa mujer escondida bajo el abrigo, él se quitaba la máscara de rey y era feliz por poder hacer eso.

"Tengo una huella perdida entre tu sombra y la mía que no me deja mentir"

Cantó mientras la abrazaba, el traje de pieles abrigaba a una mujer llena de misterio que había complementado su vida en solo tres años, una mujer que era un verdadero tesoro, no le importaba de qué color eran sus ojos, si estaba mueca, si había cicatrices o era fea, su voz era hermosa, sus palabras sabias, sus actos firmes y su ética inquebrantable.

El rey se acercó a su oído, Misao estaba emocionada a tal punto que su corazón quería salir del pecho, su señor Aoshi le estaba cantando, se le había pegado la canción que entonara con toda su alma esa noche, para su sorpresa el rey le susurro.

\- La verdad es que esta noche la dama de la luna me ha dado un beso, ella es perfecta- dijo con suavidad- pero yo no puedo engañarme más, ni mentirte, a quien amo es a ti comadreja.- Misao tembló de sorpresa entre sus manos, vacilo cuando él le tomo el rostro con los ojos cerrados haciendo que la capucha callera hacia atrás y posando su cabeza contra su frente.

"Soy una moneda en la fuente tu mi deseo pendiente hoy quiero estar junto a ti"

Confeso cantando mientras tomaba los labios de la muchacha, Misao sintió su respiración, el suave rose tentador que era una petición y una invitación al mismo tiempo, sintió esta vez, como las palabras del rey se transformaban en sentimiento puro cuando su lengua se abrió paso en su boca, él la amaba, no a la mujer de sol, estrella y luna, no a la princesa heredera del trono de Aioya, ni siquiera a la plebeya de su reino, él amaba a la mujer oculta bajo el abrigo de pieles, y la amaba tanto que mantenía los ojos cerrados durante el beso que se hacía más profundo, respetando de aquel modo la promesa que debía guardar, con delicadeza la comadreja deshizo el nudo de su corbatín y tomando la cinta se separó un poco de él para cubrir con ella sus ojos.

El rey no necesitaba más explicaciones, no requería respuestas, ese gesto era trascendental, sabía lo que significaba, sin dilación desabrocho el amarre que sostenía el abrigo escuchándolo caer, volvió a besarla, de manera más apasionada mientras a tientas la llevaba a la cama, la dejo tendida sobre las sabanas y se deleitó con su beso, mientras sus manos exploraban su costado intentado entender cómo debía deshacerse de la pequeña prenda que la cubría, Misao por su parte torpe en sus movimientos, luchaba por concentrarse en quitar la camisa del monarca, pero el beso de su señor la hacía perderse de tal modo que no podía coordinar sus acciones, al sentir como ella luchaba con su camisa, se separó lentamente y se la quitó el mismo, exhibiendo su bien trabajado cuerpo.

La chica contuvo la respiración hecho que hizo al rey sonreír, quizás no podía verla pero de solo imaginar que su pequeña dama se sorprendía al verlo alimentaba su ego, entendía que ella era virgen y que apenas y podía racionalizar lo que pasaba, decidió deshacerse de su pantalón también, los pequeños sonidos que salían de su boca, eran una mezcla de excitación, sorpresa y miedo, pero era un miedo a lo desconocido, ante la oscuridad que le profería la venda extendió su mano en espera de que ella la tomara, cuando sintió sus dedos rosando su palma conteniendo un leve temblor los beso y deposito contra su pecho guiando a la mujer en una caricia que bajaba hasta su entrepierna con vacilación, suavemente se acostó a su lado y comenzó a acariciarla y besarla.

La besaba con lujuria y con pasión, quería atravesarle la piel llegar hasta su alma fundirse con ella, como era posible llegar a tal punto de deseo, su pecho rugía cada vez más excitado, su boca pequeña, suave y tierna se entregaba sin reparos a sus antojos, sus pliegues delicados y tersos se humedecían ante su rose, sus dedos descubrían la estreches de aquel cuerpo virgen que se entregaba sin medida y que él deseaba poseer completamente, su virilidad con vida propia, le pedía ingresar en las delicadas curvas de aquella hembra que se había colado en su corazón, mañana pensaría en las consecuencias de sus actos, mañana aclararía la cosas, mañana volvería a ser rey, pero hoy era un hombre, un hombre que por fin era sincero consigo mismo y que estaba completamente enamorado de aquella mujer sin rostro, pero de la cual conocía sus delicados pies blancos y tobillos finos, sus hábiles y delgados dedos quemados por el sol a la altura de sus guantes, él conocía su estrecha cintura, su caliente pecho y sus divinos labios, con los cuales ahora estaba obsesionado, le quito la bata y se delito conociendo más su cuerpo a través de sus manos, sin más preámbulos le susurró al oído su deseo de entrar en ella, y la joven obnubilada le insto a hacerlo rápido, brusco y de una estocada, ella no requería delicadeza, ella quería sentir el dolor de su primera y última vez con él, de tal manera que pudiese recordarlo en el más allá.

\- Hoy soy todo lo que vez, nada más Comadreja- se acercó más ella- toma lo que quieras, deja lo que desees, guárdate lo que consideres necesario, pero dame la oportunidad de al menos por esta noche hacerte feliz.- la chica lloro mientras tomaba los labios de su rey.

\- No tengo nada, soy solo lo que tocas Aoshi- dijo la mujer mientras tomaba la mano de él y la apoyaba en su seno- toma lo que quieras, deja lo que desees, guárdate lo que consideres necesario, pero dame la oportunidad de al menos por esta noche hacerte feliz- repitió la letanía que sellaba un pacto antiguo de unión, aquella frase la leyeron juntos en la biblioteca una noche, hacia parte de un ritual de boda que conjuraba el encuentro de dos almas, esa letanía marcaba su relación, a partir de esa noche los dioses sabrían que eran amantes.

El hombre cumplió su deseo y de un solo movimiento se fusiono profundamente en ella sintiendo como cada pliegue le aprisionaba, espero a que ella le diera una señal mientras la cubría de besos y cuando la chica le dijo adelante, su mente se perdió en la lujuria tomando un ritmo desgarradoramente lento, quería disfrutarla de tal modo que nunca la pudiera olvidar, quería que ella se acostumbrara a su tamaño, quería sentir el momento en que su mujer dejara de sentir dolor y comenzara a experimentar placer y ya que sus ojos estaban sellados, eran sus oídos y su tacto quienes le indicaban que el momento se acercaba, cuando comenzó a escucharla gemir, fue perdiendo de a poco el sentido y se entregó completamente al deseo hasta que la sintió llegar al clímax.

¡Como convulsionaba su cuerpo, como gritaba su nombre, como vibraba su pecho y como palpitaba su corazón!, segundos después él la acompaño en un orgasmo vigoroso y único, porque por fin estaba haciendo el amor con alguien, no era solo sexo, era amor lo que expiraba su cuerpo y se alegró infinitamente de poder experimentar tan poderoso sentimiento por primera vez con ella, su hembra, la amaría por siempre, de la manera que fuera necesario, sería su amante o su esclavo, era consciente de que no debía hacerla su reina, pero si ella no se sentaba en su trono, ninguna otra mujer lo haría jamás, seria conocido como el rey solitario, la tomaría como suya en secreto, de hoy en adelante seria su concubina, su querida, su amada y no permitiría ni que ella o alguien más lo impidiera.

Cada gesto de aquella noche le confirmaba que lo que sentían los dos era puro y verdadero, no se necesitaban explicaciones o argumentos, lo que nació entre ellos, creció con inocencia y ahora los instaba a estar juntos, se enfrentaría al mal por ella, al mundo si era preciso, nunca había sido un hombre o un rey egoísta, pero tampoco había querido tanto algo, y estaba seguro que en el corazón de la fémina esa misma convicción se arraigaba, ella lo quería para sí, deseaba poseerlo en cuerpo y alma, y él se estaba entregando de aquella manera, única y vibrante, porque él quería ser suyo solo suyo, cuando la muchacha besaba y lamia su cuerpo, enloquecía de placer,

\- "Si, Comadreja sigue así, tómame soy tuyo" le decía en su delirio, y ella ni corta ni perezosa lo hacía presa de su piel, succionándole los sentidos y la cordura, cuanta pasión había en aquel encuentro, nunca había experimento en toda su vida tal derroche de lujuria y voluptuosidad.

Finalmente el amanecer brillando en el cielo les vio desvanecerse agotados y satisfechos, los labios hinchados, la piel sensible, el sudor perlado sobre su piel, las caderas mallugadas por el frenético choque de sus cuerpos.

Cuando el sol le dio en la cara Misao abrió de a poco sus ojos, se sintió aprisionada por esos poderosos brazos que la recorrieron entera por la noche, les beso con delicadeza mientras se deslizaba con cuidado intentando no despertar a su dueño, se quedó un rato mirándole, era un espécimen formidable, todo un ejemplo de virilidad, sus largas piernas de torneados y trabajados muslos, descendían hacia unas plantas firmes de dedos largos y macizos, su cintura era levemente estrecha marcándose las crestas de su pelvis sobre la piel antes de descender hasta su hombría, la cual descansaba agotada y flácida sobre sus piernas, el abdomen marcado pero no musculoso, exhibía algunos cabellos suaves pero no abundantes que ascendían hasta su pecho sin ser demasiado largos, el tono especial de sus pezones combinaba perfectamente con sus labios, su cuello grueso dejaba ver las poderosas venas que llevaban sangre a ese hermoso cerebro que idolatraba, porque Misao tenía muy claro que ella no se había enamorado de ese cuerpo de Adonis, ella había sido conquistada por ese cerebro que tomaba decisiones sabias, que seguía los designios del corazón abogando por lo justo.

Morir no sería malo, si antes la visión de su final la había tomado con resignación, ahora la tomaba con calma, se sentía plena, que más podía pedir un ser humano en su vida, había viajado por todo el mundo, explorado incógnitas regiones, aprendido conocimientos ancestrales y misterios legendarios, había conocido cientos de personas que la habían querido y defendido hasta el final, que no se atemorizaron por su apariencia, que vieron en su interior, ¿cuantos seres en el mundo tienen la gracia de ser valorados por lo que realmente son y no por lo que aparentan ser?, ella era una privilegiada.

Se acercó a su abrigo de pieles que yacía rendido en el suelo, lo abrazo con cariño, contrario a lo que pudieran pensar, ella amaba ese traje más que ninguno, lo había portado por tanto tiempo que se sentía extraña lejos de él, era terso y suave, flexible y bello, sus hermanas se habían esforzado demasiado en lograr que cada uno de los pequeños animales que tuvieron que morir como parte del ritual se vieran honrados en ese abrigo mostrando todo el esplendor de su especie, ellas lloraron mucho por las pequeñas criaturas pero la ley era la ley.

Aun recordaba como ese traje comenzó su viaje hasta su piel, sus cuñados y hermanas revisaron cada una de las leyes del libro legendario, aquel que marcaba los designios para con su pueblo, cada absurda ley escrita por un rey más decadente que el anterior, sentenciado a su gente de manera irrevocable, la última ley, según la cual no se podían agregar más leyes, quizás fue la única sabia, pero había condenado a tampoco cambiar ningún designio preliminar, entre página y pagina pasaron noches enteras hasta encontrar aquel decreto de repudio, por el cual una persona que deseara romper su compromiso marital podría desterrarse a sí mismo, llevando la capa de la vergüenza, pero para poder ejecutar la ley, los familiares debían estar de acuerdo con cargar la deshonra y confeccionar el abrigo de pieles, solo cuando el prometido abandonado muriera el traje podía ser dejado de usar, pero jamás se debía regresar a casa, el castigo por volver era ser desollado.

Cada paso que había dado con aquel traje la había acercado a los brazos de aquel hombre que la había amado como mujer y eso la hacía infinitamente feliz, las monjas del convento del Aioya habían ayudado a confeccionar el abrigo, puesto que la carne de los animales era dada a los niños del orfanato, de esa manera el complot se fue gestando lentamente, cuando Misao llego al día de su boda cubierta por aquel atuendo, el estupor general reino en el salón principal, solo la familia real con dolor pero con dignidad le sonreían dándole aliento para esa dura faena.

\- Camino con mis pies descalzos, arrastrando la vergüenza de mi estirpe y el buen nombre de mi casa, todos aquellos que comparten mi primera sangre decidieron asumir el deshonor en favor de mi causa y han manchado sus manos y karma con la sangre de mil criaturas de los bosques de mi tierra, heme aquí postrada ante vuestros pies, dispuesta a abandonar mi patria, para lavar de esta manera el honor de la buena persona que había designado el destino como compañero. Me acojo a la ley de repudio como lo designa el libro y asumo este abrigo como mi segunda piel, nadie deberá verme sin este traje, cubriré mi rostro para que se oculte mi identidad, tomare otro nombre y caminare con rumbo incierto hasta que la muerte de mi prometido me libere del abrigo.

Hoji miro a la muchacha de 16 años postrada, con la cara manchada y auto humillada y la admiro profundamente, la convicción de la niña era intachable, la inteligencia de la casa real incuestionable, usar la misma ley para evadir la ley era la única manera posible de eludir aquel destino. Los presentes se levantaron dispuestos a arrastrar a la chica hasta el altar para cumplir con sus votos, pero el primer ministro detuvo a la multitud gritando muy alto.

\- ¡La ley es la ley!, y la princesa ha cumplido con ella al pie de la letra, quien ose evadirla asumirá el castigo.- la gente retrocedió ante el clamor del funcionario.-Misao Makimashi, tercer princesa del reino Aioya, tu repudio es llevado a total cabalidad por tanto es aceptado por la corte, tienes tres derechos. Tienes derecho a llevarte los tres vestidos que fueron confeccionados para tus nupcias, tienes derecho a usarlos una vez cada uno en tu vida y tienes derecho a quitarte la capa en la noche siempre y cuando nadie te vea. Tienes tres deberes. Tienes el deber de cubrir tu piel con barro, lodo u hollín para que nadie sepa el verdadero color de tu rostro, tienes el deber de ocultar tu estirpe y tu nombre dejando atrás tu pasado, y tienes el deber de nunca regresar a tu pueblo, si esto llegase a pasar la sentencia es ser desollada. Vete y no mire atrás, mi lady.

Y así había hecho, salió del pueblo en medio de abucheos, mientras le lanzaban comida, barro y estiércol, había llorado durante muchas noches en medio de la soledad, el hambre, la desesperación y el frio, pero siempre que sentía que no podría más con la carga acariciaba su capa y recordaba el amor con que fue bordada, recordaba la valentía que habían tenido sus cuñados en la caza de aquellos animales, recordaba a su padre preparando las pieles escondido en el convento con las monjas, y eso le daba lo que necesitaba para continuar, después de dejar de auto compadecerse y empezar a labrar su propio destino, la capa de pieles siguió fielmente su faena, dándole compañía y entereza, le había permitido llegar muy lejos en su viaje y conocer el verdadero corazón del mundo.

Al partir hacia la muerte se alegraba de que su capa la acompañara en ese camino.

\- Es un placer tener la certeza de que no ha perdido la nobleza de su estirpe- dijo el sicópata en cuanto vio a la muchacha llegar al cruce de caminos.

\- Al fin de cuentas ambos sabemos quién soy – respondió la mujer pasando a su lado y siguiendo el sendero, de repente sintió un fuerte tirón y como era lanzada contra un árbol, en cuanto abrió los ojos se vio acorralada por las fuertes manos del fanático.

\- También veo que ha gozado de una agradable despedida mi señora- dijo mientras arañaba un visible chupón que Misao tenía en el cuello.

\- ¿No esperabas que te diera el placer de ser el primero Soujiro?- le respondió la muchacha

\- Bien quizás sea hora de poner lo aprendido en práctica- dijo abriéndole la capa y manoseándola mientras la besaba, la comadreja correspondió a su beso y comenzó a acariciarlo haciendo que este retrocediera impresionado.

\- ¡Maldición qué significa esto, respondes como puta!- dijo indignado el hombre.

\- Disculpa pero no pienso hacértelo interesante, ni a ti ni a tus hombres, no querías que te mostrara lo aprendido, ven- le dijo con cinismo, no iba a pelear ni defenderse, simplemente imaginaria que cada hombre que la tocara de ahora en adelante era su señor Aoshi, pelear, pedir misericordia, mostrar repudio o miedo, aunque lo sintiera, eran cosas que no pensaba demostrarles a ellos, no les daría ese gusto.

El hombre retrocedió un par de pasos frustrado, esa no era la idea, él quería una princesa humillada, temerosa o indignada, pero el que esa muchacha lo enfrentara, el que esa muchacha que había violado la ley no le tuviera miedo, lo enloquecía, sin más la lanzo contra una roca, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza.

\- ¡Ya aprenderás a tener miedo, cuando mis hombres estén sobre ti!. Cuando borre tu nombre de la historia, arrancándote la piel- le dijo saboreando cada palabra mientras la tomaba del pelo, sin embargo, Misao nuevamente para su sorpresa comenzó a reír.

\- ¿Borrar mi nombre de la historia, Soujiro?- le respondió entre risas- ¿realmente crees que arrastrándome hasta mi reino lograras apagar la llama que encendí?- le dijo mientras se quitaba las manos de él de la cabeza aprovechando que el chico parecía estupefacto, se levantó con suavidad y le miro con altanería- ¿Crees que matándome se acabara todo? Que iluso, muchacho, los años no te han vuelto más sabio, en cuanto entre por las puertas de hierro, el pueblo entero correrá a la plaza para verme, harán parte del macabro espectáculo de mi muerte y no lo olvidaran jamás, incluso el papel se pudre, pero mi nombre será leyenda, porque no estará escrito en estúpidos libros, mis actos, mis decisiones, la forma en que viví y la forma en que moriré me harán inmortal, y mi ejemplo será como una peste que comenzara a enfermar el corazón de los inconformes, solo me harás un mártir para la lucha que se llevara a cabo cuando la gente se dé cuenta, que las leyes de un libro no son eternas, los padres contaran a sus hijos, como la tercera princesa escapo de las leyes usando las mismas leyes, como sobrevivió durante siete años recorriendo el mundo y como unos locos fanáticos sin destino, que juraban proteger la ley, la rompieron al ir tras ella para arrastrarla al pueblo y despellejarla viva. Ustedes no serán héroes en esa historia Soujiro, ¿acaso hay en el libro alguna ley que te permita estar aquí?, tu presencia solo me confirma tu ignorancia y me revela que Hoji no está detrás de esto, el si es un verdadero seguidor de la ley y nunca aceptaría que yo, aunque fuera de manera involuntaria, la rompiera volviendo al reino.

\- ¡Calla!- grito el muchacho mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella y comenzaba a ahorcarla- te matare, te matare aquí mismo, yo estoy en lo correcto no estoy rompiendo la ley, tú me quieres confundir, tu no conoces el libro, el libro es bueno, yo soy bueno- gritaba mientras estrechaba más su agarre.

\- Deténgase capitán – se escuchó una voz a la distancia, en un tono bajo, sin ninguna clase de alarma, más bien, pareciera denotar alguna clase de fastidio- realmente se va a dejar engañar tan fácilmente, piense, matarla aquí es algo que ella quiere y usted esta cayendo en su trampa redondito, ella lo está provocando jefe- en ese instante el joven reacciono y soltó a la muchacha que cayó al suelo tosiendo.

\- Tienes razón, jajajaja, no me engañaras Misao, Cho córtale la lengua.- ordeno mientras retrocedía señalando a la mujer que intentaba recuperar el aliento.

\- Capitán tranquilícese, yo la callo, pero si le corto la lengua ahora perderemos mucho tiempo, se va a desangrar mientras llegamos con los otros y todo pierde la gracia, mejor adelántese un poco en el caballo se toma un trago y se serena y yo me encargo de la prisionera, ¿qué le parece?- sugirió el subordinado.

\- Está bien.- dijo el capitán mientras tomaba el caballo y se retiraba un poco de ellos.

\- Porque demonios me toca lidiar a mí con las mujeres inteligentes y con los jefes estúpidos, de verdad princesa es una buena idea, muy buena, pero no es el momento, si encuentran su cadáver en el bosque, el rey de hielo se vuelve loco, se alía con el emperador Shishio y el rey Kamiya y le declaran la guerra al reino de Aioya, y el resultado sería cientos de muertos, al son de la nada porque usted ya estaría muerta.- concluyo con una sonrisa, Misao vio al hombre de cabello rubio creía recordarlo de alguna parte y definitivamente no parecía ser un fanático, era demasiado sensato por lo que decía, que a su pesar ilustraba el futuro de una manera certera, por poco y la cagaba en serio, el hombre llego hasta ella y tomando una venda le pidió permiso para hacerle una mordaza, Misao lo vio extrañada, que clase de captor era, no entendía sus intenciones pero si la trataba por las buenas ella no se iba a negar, así que se quitó la capucha para que el hombre pudiese amarrar la venda.

\- Así se ve más bonita princesa, debo de darle las gracias, mire que ganar tremendo sueldazo solo por andar de paseo durante siete años es un verdadero lujo que me di de cuenta suya- y cuando el hombre dijo aquello, lo recordó Cho el mercenario de las espadas, la muchacha lo miro extrañada- Oh, no me juzgue, negocios son negocios, y los fanáticos pagan muy bien,- la ayudo a levantarse y luego comenzó a amarrarle las manos lo suficientemente sueltas como para que pudiera escapar, si algo caracterizaba al cazador, era esa frenética manía de cambiar de bando a su gusto, y por aquella picara mirada que tenía, Misao había entendido que el muchacho estaba a su favor.- solo siga así como lo planeaba, obediente, sumisa y complaciente, y llegaremos a buen puerto, no todos los locos que van con el jefe son maniáticos violadores, también hay asesinos, pero algunos son tan raros que tienen sus propias reglas, cuando la vallan a tocar le soltare la mordaza y usted gritara, ¡SANTUARIO!, ya sabe lo que significa ¿no?- Misao abrió los ojos hasta mas no poder, esa era una ley, si gritaba santuario no podía ser violada y si eran fanáticos cumplirían con el libro- por mi parte puede estar tranquila, a mí me gusta pagar por sexo, un negocio claro, sin complicaciones, ella feliz, yo feliz, pico y chao, pero posiblemente el jefe se enloquezca y la mate, pero ya será lejos de este pueblo, también le podría cortar la lengua pero yo voto por lo primero, en ambos casos le aseguro algo, por la espada que cargo alrededor del pecho, usted no llega viva al Aioya así tenga que matarla yo mismo, se lo debo a su padre, en serio. – esto último lo dijo con tal sobriedad que a Misao no le quedo duda de eso, le miro con ternura y con los ojos le dijo gracias. Ahora podía estar tranquila, su familia no tendría por qué pasar por aquel sufrimiento, Cho la mataría antes de llegar y ese era un regalo que no sabía cómo podría pagar.

Nota: Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí después de mucho tiempo llego con una nueva entrega, en realidad no la había publicado porque pensaba realizar un capitulo con el desenlace final, pero debido a mi falta de inspiración no he podido progresar, por tanto decidí que al menos esta parte debía salir a la luz. A todos ustedes gracias por seguirme y compartirme sus ideas, tener lectores es un honor para mi, en cuanto logre recuperar mi inspiración para el desenlace compartiré con cariño esta historia. sin más por el momento, me despido. Besos


End file.
